Cover Up: The City of Lost Freedom
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story 1: Dani and Mac must help a model when tragedy strikes with very peculiar circumstances. This leads Mac into a dark region of New York City and the team is plunged into a case that can have terrible consequences. Eighties intrigue and humor.
1. Cover Up Introduction

Before you get into my story, I decided to post a little background. This is a fan-fic for the 1984-1985 CBS television series, Cover Up. In this story and any subsequent stories, I will be using Mac Harper, Dani's original partner for the Pilot movie and the first six episodes. I want to use this chapter to summarize the main plot of the show, because I don't necessarily go through all the explanations and background of the characters. I took the summary from the IMDB, but I was the one who originally contributed it. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with the main plot; it's very simple and totally eighties!

Mac Harper is a former Green Beret who belongs to an offshoot team of the C.I.A known as 'Out Riders.' An Out Rider is a house expression for people put in a critical situation, with no outside help. They do whatever they have to do to solve the problem and help Americans in trouble. Mac is sent to Dani Reynolds, a famous fashion photographer. She requested him after she learns of her husband's murder and his secret life as a C.I.A. agent. Mac comes to Dani after having modeled a recruitment poster for the army. Due to his stunning good looks and expert training, she wants him to go undercover as one of her top models and begs him to help her solve the murder.

After they solve that dangerous case, which involved a stolen super computer, Dani wants to remain on the Out Rider team and asks Mac to be her partner. He agrees and they start fighting crime together. They travel around the world for fashion shoot locales and always run into some kind of trouble. Dani also uses her female models for some assignments. Mac and Dani make a great team and usually go above and beyond their specific assignment to bring guilty parties to justice. This is to the dismay of their boss, Henry Towler, an American Ambassador. However, he trusts them to get the job done and fast.

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy the fic!

Just for a reminder, the main characters of Cover Up were:

Danielle 'Dani' Reynolds (Fashion Photographer)

Mac Harper (Out Rider/Model)

Henry Towler (American Ambassador)

The Models: Billie, Gretchen, Ashley and Lisa. Rachel appeared in only one episode.

Rick (Dani's Assistant)


	2. Gretchen's Secret

**Chapter 2: Gretchen's secret**

The magazine shoot was due on Monday and it was already Friday night. For Danielle Reynolds and her entourage, that meant crunch time.

"Okay…Gretchen, move in a little bit closer to Mac…Mac lean your head more toward Lisa…_good!_ Will you stop it Mac, uncross your eyes…Billie, you're perfect, _don't _move!"

Dani's orders to her models were nothing out of the ordinary, but today she pushed them to the limit. Magazine mogul Gerard Dupree was a perfectionist for his most recent attempt at a fashion journal called, 'Splendor and Beyond.'

"Dani, did you take the shot yet? I'm starting to sweat here."

"_Ewww,_ I hope you wore deodorant, Mac. Remember last time? I thought I was going to pass out." Gretchen complained with a quick sniff of his armpits. _"Mmm,_ okay, _Irish Spring_, you're good."

"I'm sorry, Red, but I had just come back from chasing down a mugger across the avenue on that shoot, your pits would stink too ya know!"

"Mac you're such a boor!" Ashley chided.

"Oh really? Yesterday I was an ogre."

Dani was ready to fling her camera. "Button it! Look straight ahead and smile! _Smile!…Wait_...don't smile…look hot, look _seductive_…Remember Mac, you are the King and these are your gorgeous subjects! Thank you! Give me more! Move to the opposite side…great…okay, _fun! Playful! _Very nice! Billie, feed him the grapes, No Mac, don't really eat them…pick up the Turkey leg!"

"_Oww,_ hey mister, not my leg!" Ashley yelped.

Dani could almost feel the steam blowing out of her ears. "Mac! Stop clowning! Billie, get on your knees beside him. A little more off the shoulder Gretchen. Wonderful!"

Twenty minutes later Dani finished up her last roll of film and called it a night. Mac Harper leaped from his throne with a big sigh of relief. The rest of the models ran to the powder room in a flurry of ruffles and silk. Mac quickly removed the red velvet robes and fools-gold crown. He took a long drink of water and approached his boss. He felt ridiculous in the over-sized Henry the Eighth get-up. He stripped off the puffy shouldered top, revealing his trim and exceptionally muscular physique. He quickly put on a tank top, but couldn't find his jeans.

"I can't do this anymore. Ten costume changes in one day! Why are we even dressed like this? Does the average man walk around looking like the King who chopped the heads off his wives? Is he going to want me to hold the axe in the next set of shots? It's a good thing this Dupree fella is footing the bill. If I didn't know what it was really like, I'd be calling this slave labor."

Dani laughed at Mac Harper's usual rantings and his baggy bottoms. "Oh, woe is you Mac, such a hard life you lead! Traveling the world, making lots of cash, beautiful women at your feet…it sure is slavery of the worst kind. Dupree _creates_, he's like a Fine Artist of the fashion world, and he's never commercial. If he wasn't supplying the budget, I guarantee you'd be wearing the Burger King Crown." She joked.

Mac chuckled and leaned over to shut the music tape. "That would be more fun than this! It's a little bit tight; at least you can adjust those. _Jeesh,_ if I have to hear _'Let's hear it for the boy'_ one more time…"

"You know that's Rick's favorite song. And Gretchen said the 'boy' reminds her of you. You know, watching every dime?"

"That girl is really asking for it! And as for Rick, last week his favorite was 'Karma Chameleon.' Can't we just play something smooth and mellow, like Billy Holliday, Louis Armstrong, Jazz…classical, _anything?"_

Dani rolled her eyes at her male model and Outrider partner. If it wasn't one thing it was another with him. "Take it up with Rick when he comes back from vacation in two weeks, tonight was his last night."

Mac looked around the studio with disdain. Clothing was strewn everywhere, and equipment and cables lay all around.

"Where is he anyway?"

"I let him go early to catch his flight. You were too busy shoving those muscles into King Henry's leotards."

Mac's large blue eyes widened. "You mean we have to clean this mess up ourselves?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'll go get the girls." He wandered off.

Dani grabbed him. "Nope, they're going out to a club tonight. Looks like its you and me pal."

"_Wooh,_ nightclub, huh? Nobody told me about this! I guess I'll just spend another Friday night home alone…just _me_…and my Reader's Digest."

Mac sighed pitiably and stomped around. He began piling up the clothing on his arm and complained again. "Maybe you could hire a temp. assistant while Rick is gone?"

"There's no time for this shoot. Don't worry, hon! If you could survive in the jungles of Cambodia, you'll survive in the jungle of my studio."

Mac smiled and rolled his eyes. Most of the time he deliberately whined to get on Dani's nerves. He sauntered near the dressing rooms, but stopped short when he heard one of the girls sniffling. He recognized Gretchen's soft cries. Mac paused in the doorway, peeking through the crack; she was very agitated and paced around, twirling the phone wire nervously.

"No dad…I was working…I know, I know…how did you find out I was back in town…your secrets, huh? We just finished…Dad…_dad_…listen to me, where are you? You sound upset or something... no, I know you are. I can hear it in your voice. I'll be there, just give me about a half hour... I have to change and pick up something…Yeah, I remember the spot…Daddy…_I love you."_

Gretchen put the phone on the receiver, and inhaled sharply. She sat in front of the vanity mirror and began applying cold cream to remove her make-up. Mac tilted his head confused and went back to Dani before Gretchen spotted him.

"I just overheard an interesting conversation."

"_Ahh,_ one of your many talents, _eavesdropping._ Who was it?"

"It was Gretchen…she was crying a little, talking to her father."

Dani stopped packing her camera bag and looked at Mac sourly. "Oh no, how does he know she's here? I can't believe it."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Gretchen's father is a conniving moocher, he always takes advantage of her big heart when she's in the City."

Mac began folding up the camera stands. "How do you mean?"

"Well, long story short, Richard Forsythe was a Vietnam veteran who suffered a lot of mental stress after the war. One day when Gretchen was in her teens he just packed up and left the family, they found out a year later he was homeless, living on the streets of Manhattan."

"Oh, poor Gretchen, that's sad!" Mac said, genuinely surprised. He suddenly realized how little he knew about the personal lives of Dani's models and his co-workers. Gretchen was always the most private, and admittedly to himself, alluring.

"The family eventually found out where he was, but he refused help. He knows Gretchen made good with her modeling, she actually didn't want to be a model."

"What was her dream job?"

"Gretchen loved Photography and writing. I've seen some of her photos and she's really good. She has a lot of potential, but when I ask if she wants to apprentice with me, she just says she's not ready."

Mac rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask her to see those pictures one day. So, what made her pursue modeling?"

"Gretchen started so she could help support her mother and younger brothers. I gave her the first break and she's been with me ever since. I'm not complaining, she's one of the best I ever worked with. She's sweet, down to earth, and a real natural for the camera. Anyway, her father finds out and then he starts to harass her all the time for money and food. So many times she even offered to pay a boarding room for him, but he refuses, says he doesn't want to be a burden on her. As far as I know, he currently resides in the Freedom Tunnel."

Mac zipped up the rest of the equipment bags and started on putting away the props in Dani's over sized closet. "Well, it sounds like he's a burden regardless. Hey Dani, what do you think? Should I follow her?"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"You know, it's late, and no disrespect to the homeless, but that Freedom Tunnel is crawling with undesirables."

Dani sighed, but then smirked at him with a gleam in her olive eyes. "That's very _noble _of you Mr. Harper. I've been meaning to ask…you and Gretchen seemed to have gotten much more _cozy_ around each other lately, anything I should know about?"

Mac nearly blushed with a nervous chuckle. "Cozy? _Us?_ I think we're all just behaving the way you prefer it, one big, happy, modeling family. Those gals look up to me, I'm like their older, protective, brother."

"_Hmm, _I suppose. Listen, if anything were to develop between you and Gretchen… that would be nice. She is a stunning woman. One of my collaborators calls her, 'The turquoise flame', because of her eyes and red hair. He has nicknames for all the girls."

"Turquoise flame, huh? Not a bad moniker…Look Dani, I'm a professional and we have a job to do, you always tell me that. Remember, we don't have personal lives." He pointed at her accusingly.

Dani gaped at him and folded her arms. "Why does everyone misquote me? I only said that on the Eric Ducane case because the lives of my models were at stake."

"Dani, you've made it quite clear you'd appreciate if I kept my mind on my work and not on the models. I've learned to accept that…don't make me change my mentality now…" He chided.

Dani swatted him. "Oh forget it, Mac! _Umm,_ before you go traipsing the streets of New York, you might want to adjust your attire."

Mac looked down at his white stockings and velvet booties. _"Oh! _Right! One pair of Levis coming up. I saw them laying around somewhere in the back."

"And don't forget a heavy coat…and a sweater! It's freezing out there!"

**-Oo-**

Mac waited until Gretchen left the building and then swiftly followed, ducking under awnings and backing into the shadows whenever she appeared to look his way. She had dressed down with a black pea coat and jeans, and had her normally tousled hair pulled back with clips. He watched her as she waited on the corner to cross the Avenue. Her eyes sloped downward sadly and glittered with tears. Her pale, exotic beauty looked ethereal under the street-lamp. Mac didn't want to follow her, he wanted to walk beside her and hold her hand.

Mac pondered over Dani's assumptions. In the last few weeks he and Gretchen had developed a closer bond. It wasn't quite romantic, but it was cozier than siblings. Mac playfully flirted with all the girls, but when it was Gretchen's turn, he ceased to be mischievous and the tension was instinctively more passionate. He wondered if she caught on to it. During a few photo shoots earlier in the week, whenever Dani yelled 'wrap,' both he and Gretchen would linger and their gazes locked like magnets. Dani was an excellent judge of character and she sensed the amorous vibes.

The light finally changed and Gretchen hurriedly entered the subway station on the opposite side. She rushed on a train headed uptown and Mac caught the next car over, finding a spot near the connecting doors to observe her from the window. He knew she was going to get off at Riverside Park.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen admired the artwork of the Freedom Tunnel as if she were in a grand museum. The tunnel had unique lighting provided by grates built into the sidewalks of Riverside Park. The shafts of light created an inclusive gallery space for the illegal artwork. As she walked ahead she noticed that the paintings were often centered under the light, giving them an illuminating effect of grandeur. She double-checked her watch; it was half past eight o'clock. She didn't want to stay down here for too long, it was often dangerous at night. Although the streets above were bursting with wealth and prosperity, the society inside the Freedom Tunnel was a different story. The giant, man-made caverns had become a haven for the homeless and derelicts since it was built in the thirties.

Gretchen wasn't too afraid of the area, but she wished her father would meet her in more public areas. The wind was blowing something fierce tonight and it would chill anyone to the bone. She took another glance around to note her direction, she had gotten lost on occasion from the many winding passages. She worried for her father after reading about the latest rash of people gone missing in the area. The news had finally picked up on a string of homeless disappearances. The reports intrigued her greatly, but she was no detective.

From above, she still vaguely heard the sounds of the city in action, people laughing and talking, cars passing by, and music. It all drifted eerily throughout the tunnels and mingled with the sounds of dripping water, subway train squeals, and an occasional coughing fit from one of its many residents. She warmed her hands in her pockets and waited patiently for her father to come.

Mac kept a few yards distance walking behind Gretchen, staying in the darkness and keeping light on his feet. He paused behind a corner and saw a middle aged man coming toward her in a green army coat and dirty jeans. Mac's fists clenched and he prepped himself for action. The man looked extremely nervous and kept his hands within his pockets. As he passed under the slats of light, Mac noticed he had a full head of unruly red hair, there was no doubt he was her father. Mac positioned himself up against the wall, keeping within earshot.

"My pumpkin! I'm so glad you made it, I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here, but I didn't want to embarrass you at your building and all. I haven't been feeling very good."

Richard choked heavily and then held his arms out for a hug. Gretchen quickly returned it and moved away. She handed him a paper bag of steaming food.

"I bought dinner for you dad, I'm sure you didn't eat much today. Dad, you look terrible, let me take you a hospital! I've never seen you so sick!" She put a hand on his forehead and felt he was burning up with fever.

Richard turned his head away and kept his eyes riveted on the darkened tunnels beyond her. "No, no pumpkin, I'm alright."

Gretchen tugged his arm. "Dad, let's go, I don't want you to stay down here, it's freezing tonight and you could probably catch pneumonia."

Richard pulled out of her grasp. He finally rested his tense gaze upon her. "Listen to me, Gretchen, I…I have something big to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone! It's about what's going on with the homeless disappearances."

Gretchen backed away from him. "What do you mean? What do you know about that?"

Richard broke into another fit of dry coughs and doubled over. He had sharp pains in his chest and feeling embarrassed, spit out gobs of phlegm. Gretchen paid it no mind and she patted his back and helped him upright.

"It's all a scam…a big, dirty scam! I was going to pay you back all the money I owed you, because I had been earning it by submitting to medical exams. I found out they're doing more than what they said."

Gretchen was very confused and getting nervous. "Dad, tell me what have you done? What kind of experiments? Who are these people?"

"Look, pumpkin, I can't talk too much about it, but I was cleaned up, given a few general medical exams and I signed a few insurance papers under a false name…here, here…take this! I have to go now."

"What…what is this, dad?" She kept a tight grip on the tiny blue vial in her palm.

"Something, something they injected me with…I don't know, they said it was part of the exam. Don't open it! Let the professionals do it." Richard shoved a wad of bills into her purse. "Here, take my money; I earned it to pay you back, pumpkin. You've done so much for me already and this doesn't even begin to cover it."

Gretchen started crying. "Dad, no! You keep the money; you're going to need it! I came here to give you more."

"No, pumpkin. I'm not taking any more from you. I screwed up big time, pumpkin, and I'm very sorry. Tell your mother and brothers I will always love them so much. Now I gotta get out of here before they find me, they're gonna realize one of their bottles is missing."

Richard began to stumble away from her and she followed tersely.

"_Wait!_ Don't just walk away like this, Dad! What about the police, can't they do anything?"

"No! Don't go to the police! I don't want any bad publicity for you or the family. You can't afford that. And these guys…this…this whole set up is criminal. I think I really did it this time. I got involved with the wrong crowd…if something happens…you have that bottle!"

Richard continued to walk unsteadily down the tunnel and Gretchen eventually stopped following. She put the vial in a small zippered pocket of her shoulder bag. She couldn't understand why her father did this. She abruptly turned and ran out of the tunnel and straight back on the train. She leaned against the window seat watching the lights zoom by in blurs and flashes. She clutched her bag to her chest, developing a very terrible feeling. Mac was behind her in the next car the whole time. He also brooded over the entire situation and how he was going to present it to Dani.

**-Oo-**

After taking a warm shower and making himself a sandwich, Mac's inquiring mind went to work and he started scouring the newspapers he picked up. He finally came to a long article entitled, _'Homeless disappearing from City Streets.'_ It went on to explain how it struck the neighbors as unusual when they didn't see the regulars around. Considerate people made the missing person reports when they had stopped seeing them in their usual haunts or doing menial works in the neighboring area. However, there were no instances of violence or witnesses to any particular crimes.

"That may be until tonight." He thought grimly.

Mac cut out the article and put it in his file cabinet of caseloads. His boss, American Ambassador Henry Towler, always demanded to see the evidence and any research related to their cases. That was one aspect of the job Mac loathed to do. He was a man of action, but Henry always reminded him how the pen could be mightier than the sword. Mac also knew that Henry would dismiss this case, he would call it a job for the local NYPD, _not_ Outriders. Mac created a small list of all the possible outcomes of what Gretchen's father was actually doing with these scam artists. When he finished, he decided to call Dani, but she wasn't home. After a few more tries within the hour he gave up, frustrated and curious to her whereabouts. Mac eventually moved onto his easy chair and did what he had originally planned–he read _Readers Digest_ until he fell fast asleep.

**-Oo-**

The old man wheeled his broken shopping cart into the small passage that belonged to Richard Forsythe in the Freedom tunnel.

"Hey Red! I have a delivery for ya! Look, fresh cans of stuff, peas and carrots, chicken soup! Remember today was my turn to make the rounds at the shelter…_Red?"_

He put on the small light bulb and noticed that someone was laying face up and unmoving on the ragged cot. The tiny living space had been torn apart and the contents of Red's duffel bag dumped out. The old man collapsed to his knees and cautiously leaned over the body. There was a pool of blood coming from behind his head and disfiguring swelling on the right side of his face.

"_Ohh,_ Red! What happened? _Oh man! He's dead!"_

He fell backwards and covered his mouth, he wasn't about to touch the body and be blamed for this crime. However, he felt he owed something to Red; they were buddies for years and supported each other with food and cash from time to time. He picked up his cart and raced out of the tunnels, disregarding the shouts and questions from other stragglers. He found a phone booth and called 911.


	3. Facing the truth

**Chapter 3: Facing the Truth**

"Mac?…Mac?…_Mac!"_

The _Readers Digest_ flew off his face and Mac leaped forward toward the intruder. She pushed him back down in the easy chair. He rubbed his bleary eyes and saw Dani's attractive face hovering over him. Holding his mouth from the morning breath, he smiled and dashed to the bathroom to freshen up and put on a tee shirt. The crick in his neck was intense and he came out rubbing it while she put on a pot of coffee.

"Make it strong…I need it."

She rolled up her lavender sweater sleeves and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter.

"Alright, you left me about three _long_ messages on my answering machine, what did you find out?"

Mac set up the cups and pulled out some milk and sugar. First, he decided, he was going to bust her chops for not calling him back.

"Dani, you weren't home all night. Where were you? I was worried ya know?"

"Excuse me for trying to have a social life Mr. Harper. If you must know I was home after one. I had a casual date with an old colleague from N.Y.U. I returned your call but you were no doubt in dreamland after a hearty dose of _Laughter is the best Medicine."_

"Actually it was _'Humor in uniform.'_ Ya know I should really write into this mag because I got some great Green Beret jokes…_what?_ They pay you for it."

Dani rolled her eyes and shut off the coffee maker. "Don't even dare think about tainting that nice magazine. Mac…we were talking about Gretchen?"

"Right…of course. Sorry, I'm still half asleep."

Mac explained to Dani what transpired until he followed Gretchen safely to her door, and then he pulled out a manila folder from his cabinet.

"Take a good look at that article, it's all very suspicious, isn't it?"

Dani read over the notes Mac scribbled over it too, twisting and turning the clipping until her eyes nearly crossed. "Couldn't you find a notepad? Well, from everything you told me, I'd say we have a real case on our hands, but you know Henry. He's going to tell us this a job for the police."

Mac sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "What if we get Gretchen's father to come and talk to us?"

"Oh, really? Easier said than done, Mac. Richard refuses help from anyone, I told you how many times Gretchen offered to…"

Mac put up his hand. "No, Dani, I'm not talking about playing Mr. Nice Guy. If I have to take him to us by force I will, but he needs to tell us everything he knows or I…"

Mac's phone rang and startled them both. "Hello? _Billie?_ Calm down, what's wrong?"

Dani jumped from her seat and listened in on the receiver.

"_Mac, it's about Gretchen! I came by to meet her for breakfast and she got a terrible phone call this morning, she wouldn't tell me, but I traced the call as soon as she left. The Twenty-Sixth Precinct called her! She's a mess, have you seen Dani?"_ Billie questioned nearly frantic.

"Relax, hon! I'm gonna take care of this and _uhh,_ don't worry, I'll find Dani and we'll go get her. Thanks for telling me, Billie. Make sure to lock up when you leave…enjoy the day out with Steven."

Mac hung up the phone and ran for his coat, Dani was right behind him and adjusted his zipper motherly. He looked at her sadly.

"I can't believe this! I can only imagine what happened. Richard said it was only a matter of time before they got to him…he knew, Dani. He knew they would. Henry will have to let us do something now."

"Mac, you heard enough to put us on the right track, we need to figure out how to go about it. Right now our main concern is Gretchen."

"Absolutely. And whatever the heck is in that blue vial."

Dani and Mac raced to her car and took off to the precinct.

**-Oo-**

Dani pulled up on the opposite side of the building. They didn't have to search hard to find Gretchen. She was sitting on a bench in a small square across the precinct with a worn out duffel bag on her lap and weeping.

"Dani, why don't you find parking? I'm going to talk to her. I have a feeling we won't have to worry about getting Richard to tell us what he knows now."

Dani sighed as Mac left the car and she grabbed his hand. "Hey, remember, be gentle."

"Dani, have you ever known me to be cruel to the girls?"

"No…I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking that this is a very sensitive subject for her. Gretchen _never_ talked about her father unless she was forced to. She may not reveal too much…but then again, she trusts you and I implicitly, Mac."

"I know that Dani, she'll talk when she's ready. I won't break that trust."

Mac shoved his hands in his pockets and strode across the avenue. He approached Gretchen calmly and slid on the bench beside her. She was very distressed and he put his arm around her and spoke softly.

"Gretchen, Billie told us where you were, she was worried after you ran out like that. I realize you may not want to talk right now, but just know that Dani and I are here for you no matter what."

Gretchen looked up at him as if arousing from a daze. Mac's caring words brought more tears to the fore. She put the bag aside and threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly against his chest. Mac held her, rocking her and caressing her hair. It was a minute before she could speak and then she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Mac…It's…_It's_…my father, he's dead! If only I just talked to him…made him come with me! He was found in the…"

Gretchen suddenly clammed up, as if deciding to tell the truth or not.

"Found where, Gretchen?" Mac prodded gently.

"He was found where he was staying…_umm_…by a friend." She sniffled and sat up taller, making her decision. "They believe it was foul play. Look, my father may have been a lot of things, but I can't imagine why anyone would want to kill him! I always told him to be careful where he was."

Her sadness was turning into anger. She snatched the duffel bag and stood up unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry you felt you had to come all the way down here. I do appreciate it, but he's gone and there's nothing to be done but wait for the police to call me with the autopsy results. I have to go, Mac."

"But Gretchen we want to help you!"

"Please Mac…I don't need any help!"

Just as she turned to leave she bumped into Dani. She tried to shove past, but Dani grabbed her in a hug.

"Gretchen, please talk to us. We know all about…" She looked over at Mac and he was waving his hand across his neck for her to stop.

"_Umm, _we…we _know_ what it's like to lose people we love. You shouldn't be out on your own today. Come with us, I have the car."

Despite her resistance, Gretchen was grateful for the hug; Dani's hugs were always warm and genuine. She pulled away and looked at her sneakers.

"I'm sorry Dani…_I can't_…I just can't talk about it right now, please understand that."

Gretchen was trying to sort out the disturbing news her father told her in the last twenty-four hours. She had never seen him so frightened and her father had lived through the horrors of Vietnam. Upon going through his bags she found a small diary among a few pairs of frayed undergarments, cigarettes and an unused bar of Ivory. Inside the book was a photograph, beaten from the elements. That was when her real tears came. It was she and her father in happier times; she was about seven years old with curly pigtails and sitting on his lap. It was taken at a family picnic in her home State of Nevada.

Richard always called her his pumpkin and strawberry shortcake. That picture was Gretchen's favorite and as soon as her father disappeared, it went missing from her nightstand as well. She also found pictures of him and her mom with her brothers, Andrew and Jonathan. They were still children when her father left them and had nothing but bitterness toward him ever since. One of these days she decided she would read the diary and hopefully come to terms with why he abandoned his family. They needed to know the truth also.

Mac realized he had to set the record straight with her. He calmly went up to Gretchen and led her back to the bench.

"Gretchen, I wasn't going to say anything but I think I owe it to you to tell you. I followed you yesterday."

Her eyes went wide. "Followed me? Where, Mac?

"To the Freedom Tunnel. I overheard the phone call you had and Dani and I talked about it. She told me about your father being homeless."

Her pale cheeks flushed red. First she glared at Dani.

"You, _what?_ How could you just spout off my personal business Dani?"

She turned to Mac. "And how dare you, Mac? First you eavesdrop on a private conversation and then you follow me all over the city? What right did you think you had to do that?"

Mac put his hands out to grasp hers and she pulled away from him.

"Gretchen, I did it for you! The Freedom Tunnel is no place for a beautiful woman to be wandering through at night. There are all sorts of crackpots and characters in there. What kind of man would I be if I let you go it alone? What kind of agent? I only wanted to make sure you were safe!"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her gaze, speaking firmly. "Look, I didn't have a right to nose into your affairs, but _I'm glad I did._ Whatever business your father got into was obviously foul and it cost him his life. Gretchen, don't you want to find out what this whole scam is about?"

Her expression softened, but then she grew upset, twisting herself out of his grasp.

"My father got himself into this mess! Whatever it was is over with now. He paid for the crimes he committed..."

"Gretchen, did he have to pay so harshly for taking a few medical exams? What did they want from him? What's in that blue vial he gave you?"

"I don't know, Mac! Just leave me alone; I'll handle this my way. My father didn't want to be bothered with us; the only time he ever wanted to see me was when he needed something! Why should I care what happened?"

Mac looked at her pensively. "Do you really think it's that simple, Gretchen? You're burning to know why he left but were always too afraid to ask. It's very obvious you do care, or you wouldn't have helped him all these years, risking your safety to go into those tunnels alone. He's still your father and I could tell from your exchange with him that he still loved _you._ He said so and he was sorry for all that he did. I know you have more heart than that, you can't tell me otherwise!"

Mac gave a fleeting look to Dani for support and she went over to the stricken woman. Dani was not going to let Gretchen off the hook so easily. When one of her girls suffered, she took it personally.

"Gretchen, I'm…_we're_ asking you to tell us any details about last night. Mac and I discussed it and we think there's a connection to the scam your father was involved in and the disappearances of the homeless throughout the year. I know you've been following that story very closely, I've seen you reading the newspaper and watching for any news reports. You feared for him and that's completely understandable."

"But Dani! I _don't_…"

Dani shook her head decisively. "Look…don't you want to get justice for him? What about those other poor souls who were killed? They had families that demand answers too."

Gretchen felt a strong grip on her upper arm and Mac lingered next to her, she was not going to get away from them easily and shrugged her shoulders defeated. Mac loosened his hold and rubbed her arm.

"That's good, Gretchen, let us help. I know how this system works. The police have too much on their hands to worry about homeless people. The papers even push the stories to the middle section. If no one is going to make the connections, then we are!"

Gretchen was overcome with emotion again and clasped his hand.

"Sometimes you're impossible to resist, Mac Harper." She ducked her head, but gave him a sidelong glance.

"You…you said the tunnel was no place for a _beautiful _woman…you…you really think I'm beautiful?" Her insides had fluttered when he said it.

Mac caught her gaze seriously. "It's no place for _any _woman, but in your case, it can't be anything _but_ beautiful…" Mac sucked in his breath and cleared his throat with a wink and smile. "Hey, being irresistible is all part of my charm and works great for my cover. C'mon on, there's a Denny's in the Bowery, let's all get some breakfast, my treat."

Dani raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Denny's again, huh? Your treat, Mr. Frugal?"

Gretchen managed a laugh and nudged her. "Maybe I should get my wooden shoes."

Mac narrowed his eyes from their ribbing. He crossed his arm with a huff. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"What? I hear all your dates go _Dutch!"_

**-Oo-**

As they left the square, the trio didn't realize that they were being watched. The man in the car put down his camera. He thought the bum's daughter was hot stuff. He recognized the other beauty and the stud from the magazines. He picked up the grungy wallet lying on his passenger seat and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Gretchen Forsythe, West 12th Street, _huh?_ Nice man, nice!"

The man picked up a car phone and dialed.

"Hey Sherman, you were right about the daughter, she is in town…what a looker…I wanted to, but then this guy and photographer show up…Dani Reynolds, fashion mogul or something…sure, I can find out all that information. _Nahh,_ they don't look like trouble, just there to give her some comfort. Ehh, I doubt he'd be any trouble. You know these models, a real bunch of pansies. I got another visit to make; Mrs. Thompson's papers are ready. Yeah…don't worry, tell the doctors to stop griping. I'll take care of her and I'll get the stuff back!"


	4. Stalkers

**Chapter 4: Stalkers**

"Hello?…_Hello?_ Who is this?…Answer me, please? Hell…"

'_Click!'_

"Fine, _jerk!_ Call me one more time and I'll get you so bad…" She seethed.

Gretchen stomped her foot and slammed the phone, causing the others to stare at her in alarm. She coughed and composed herself and rushed back to join them. This was the fourth time Gretchen received a hang-up call and her nerves were forcing her on edge. She tried to hide it from Dani and the others by keeping her famous sultry smile for the camera, but her patience wore thin. She made up excuses that it was her mother and brothers calling her and getting disconnected. She adjusted the straps on her royal blue evening dress and took her place in between Ashley and Billie.

Mac glared at her with concern but she pretended not to notice. It was Ashley's turn at bat with Mac, and on top of her apprehensions, Gretchen couldn't shake off the twinges of jealousy every time he nuzzled with one of the other models for a shot.

"Gretchen, we've moved on to playful, hold that bottle of champagne and act like you're about to pop the cork, Mac stay where you are, but hold the glass up to her, that's good!"

Dani observed the stress behind Gretchen's movements and in her expressions and she knew the shots weren't going to come out as well as planned. She decided to break for lunch; it was already after one in the afternoon. Billie pulled Gretchen aside.

"Remember, we're going to do a little shopping! I really wanted to get that silver top for my date tonight and I saw these jeans that would look perfect on you, they're dark and boot cut, the way you like them."

Gretchen nodded absentmindedly. "Sure, sounds great, I just need to change."

"Of course, me too, give me five minutes?"

"No problem, Billie."

As Gretchen approached her dressing room, she heard the phone ringing again and groaned. Mac grabbed it this time and then hung up when he didn't hear anyone.

"Dani, if I wasn't an Outrider I would want to disconnect this telephone during the photo shoots." Mac looked at the phone oddly and decided to call the operator. "Yes, hello. I'd like you to trace the last few calls made to this number." He waited a minute and the Operator came back on the line, telling him the numbers were coming from a public source.

"There's something strange about all the phone calls, Mac. You would think Gretchen would have been happy to hear from her family, she adores them." Dani remarked, stepping away from her window. She had been watching the snow falling lightly and it frosted the large panes.

"You caught it too, _huh?_ I know she wasn't up to speed today, even when I had to do the dancing shots with her." He grasped the back of his neck. "Huge tension knots right here, I wanted to massage them, but it would have ruined the pictures."

"Of course you wanted to do that, Mr. Harper…I have a hunch if I called information, the calls that came through would _not _be from Nevada."

"I just checked it out, you're right. They were coming from a pay phone, but we can't accuse her of lying. She's been very low key about all this in the last three days. We had a hard time getting more from her at Denny's remember?"

"Well, she had just come back from identifying her father, I could understand that. She wouldn't tell me what was in the bag really, she only showed us the picture."

"Yeah, little Gretch was a cutie. I want to talk to her again, but she's about to leave with Billie, girl stuff."

Dani picked up her desk phone; her lunch had been delivered and was on the way up.

"So, what are you doing for lunch, Mac?"

"Me? I was gonna go down to the corner and grab two hotdogs, maybe a pretzel with mustard, Want one?"

"No thanks, my grilled chicken Caesar salad will suit me fine…honestly, I don't know where you put it, or how you keep so fit!"

"_Heh, heh, heh,_ those are trade secrets Dani."

**-Oo-**

Gretchen wandered aimlessly through the clothing racks of Bloomingdales while Billie tried on the top and a few skirts. She did like the jeans and decided to buy them. She went into the dressing room.

"Billie, I'm just going to pay for these while the line is empty, are you okay?"

"Oh, sure! You were right; I'll go for the paler blue, it's more my color. I'll meet you over there in a minute."

"Sure thing."

Gretchen knew when Billie said a minute, it usually meant five to ten minutes. Gretchen went to the register and waited for the two people ahead of her. She was starting to feel very uneasy, as if she were being watched. She kept checking behind her and in every direction. The floor had many shoppers and they were all preoccupied with their own purchases. She paid for the jeans and Billie finally joined her with three skirts and two tops on her arm.

"I can't decide so I'm getting them all. If you want to borrow, be my guest, pink is your color."

Gretchen nodded and kept her gaze across the floor at the men's section, there was a suspicious looking man standing by the dress shirts, partially obscured by a mannequin. He was wearing a rumpled tan suit and black tie and kept dabbing his head with a handkerchief. His dark eyes roamed the floor uncertainly and his mustache twitched non-stop. When she caught him staring, he seemed to duck further behind the mannequin and pretended to pick up one of the shirts. As soon as Billie finished her purchase Gretchen grabbed her arm.

"Billie, don't look behind you, but there is a man watching us. I have this weird feeling he's been following us since we left the studio. He's looking this way now."

Billie became fearful. "Gretchen, what do we do? Where do we go?"

"We have to get back to the studio anyway, let's just make a run for it. He can't try anything, we're in public, right?"

"I don't know about that? What if he has men waiting outside in a car, you know how this goes Gretch. We need to find a phone and call Mac! He can meet us somewhere."

"Just what I was thinking! Let's go!"

The girls hurried down the escalator and the man followed swiftly. They ran down two steps at a time and made a dash out the front exit through the revolving doors. The man got sidetracked by a large group coming in and shoved his way past angrily. Gretchen held Billie's hand, and half dragged her down the Avenue.

"We can duck in that hotel over there, they have public phones!"

They rushed to the entrance and poised themselves, smiling sweetly at the doorman. He gladly held the door open for them. The pursuer saw them on the block, but lost them when they went inside the large and bustling entrance. He loitered out front for a moment.

"Hey, did you see two women run in here just before? A blonde and a redhead?"

"Why yes they did, just one minute ago."

"Thanks, got a light?"

"No sir, no smoking on the job, but they have complimentary matches inside the lobby."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you, I'll go get one."

Gretchen went to the last phone in the rear of the lobby and Billie stayed close by. There was a large potted plant that blocked the view from the entrance. Billie kept a look out and then spotted the man poking around near the front desk.

"Oh my God! Gretchen, he's in here! He's going to find us!"

**-Oo-**

Dani picked up the phone, swallowing her salad. "Oh…_excuse me, _Dani Reynolds speaking."

"Dani, it's Gretchen! I can't talk long; we're not far from the studio, in the Hotel Pennsylvania! Something's wrong, we're in trouble!"

Dani dropped her fork and rose from her chair, Mac just returned from outside munching on his hotdog and trying to keep the onions from dripping onto his modeling clothes. He had forgotten to change and only realized when he received various stares ranging from amusement to desire as he strolled up the avenue in his three-piece suit. Dani snapped for his attention frantically.

"Gretchen, slow down, what's going on?"

Mac tossed the hotdogs on the table and ran to the desk.

"Dani, there's a man following us since we left Bloomingdales, he's in the lobby. I'm so scared, I don't know what he'll do if he finds us!"

"Okay, stay where you are, Mac is coming…Mac, Pennsylvania hotel, _hurry!"_

Mac grabbed his automatic from her drawer and shoved it in the pocket of his charcoal overcoat. He darted from the building, running most of the way.

Gretchen hung the phone up on Dani. The stalker spotted them and was approaching fast. She pulled Billie to the elevator that had just opened and they rushed inside. The man tried to catch it, but the doors shut in his face before he could get between them.

"_Gretchen!_ What are we going to do! Where should we go?"

"I have an idea, we can…we can…get off on the top floor, then use the stairway."

"That's good, you're thinking like Mac would!"

"I hope it works!"

**-Oo-**

The stalker decided to use the stairs, they were the only ones in the elevator and he noticed that it was surpassing all the floors. He crept by the concierge and began trudging up; he was bound to meet them on the way down. Mac sauntered into the hotel, fixing his side-parted hair and keeping cool. He gave some of the rich women an engaging smile and he played up the debonair part. Gretchen and Billie were nowhere to be seen.

"_Damn!_ They couldn't have left; I would have seen them outside!" He muttered.

He made a quick inspection of the lobby and then saw the door leading to the stairwell swinging ajar. He was about to enter when the hotel clerk blocked him.

"Excuse me, sir, but the stairs are only for personnel and emergencies, the elevators are working fine." He was about to pull it shut and Mac put out his arm, stopping him.

"Oh…_hmm,_ well, you see my girlfriend she…"

"_Darling!_ There you are! Did you find my earrings?"

Dani put her arm through Mac's with an alluring smile at the clerk.

"Oh, _mah-mah_ would be heartbroken if she found out I lost them! They were family heirlooms."

"Mind if I ask how your heirlooms wound up in our stairwell Miss?"

Dani looked shamefacedly down and then at Mac, he cleared his throat and tugged at his collar.

"Well…you know…we um, _we…"_

The clerk held his hands up. "Please…say no more! Why do I even ask? You see it all working at the hotel…alright, hurry up, and next time…. get a room!"

Dani pushed Mac through the doorway.

"Thanks, Dani, now I can never show my face here again."

"You think I can? The food's lousy anyway. Hold on, hear that?"

They listened briefly to the sound of panting and heeled shoes clamoring up the stairwell.

"I sure do, Dani! You wait out there, keep that clerk busy."

"But Mac, the girls!"

"I know, but I can't worry about all three of you, just be the look-out. If they decide to come down through the elevator you can make a break for it."

"Fine, just be careful."

**-Oo-**

Gretchen and Billie were trapped, they heard their stalker climbing up and they stopped descending.

"Billie, if we keep going he'll catch us. We need to get back to the top floor…and grab the elevator again!"

"Oh this is crazy! Let's go!"

The girls ran back up and made it through the doorway, but he was right on their tail. The luxurious red-carpeted hallway was empty save for a Hispanic cleaning lady making her rounds. The girls kept running down, but he caught up to them. They backed into the corner, seeing no available exits and the man reached into his jacket.

Mac was at the top floor in record time; surprised he missed the guy. He opened the doorway and saw him closing in on the girls. He ran up to the cleaning woman, startling her.

¡Excúseme, Señorita, yo necesito su carro por favor!"

Mac grabbed the cart and rushed forward, pushing it ahead of him. With one powerful shove, the cart went barreling into the stalker before he could pull out his weapon. He was knocked off his feet and Mac pounced on him. He was easy to take down, already winded from his long trek up the stairway. Mac kept his gun pointed at the man's back.

"Don't even try to move!" He growled.

Billie and Gretchen ran to Mac and the elevator opened with Dani and a hotel detective inside.

"Don't worry! He's pretty much out. Are you girls hurt?"

"No! We're fine thanks to you!" Billie announced shakily.

Mac returned to the startled cleaning woman and helped her pick up the strewn towels and toilet paper rolls.

"Gracias por su ayuda y su carro." He smiled at her.

"Sí señor, no problema." She blushed.

The stout hotel detective lifted the pursuer by the collar and cuffed him tight.

"I have the police waiting downstairs. They're gonna want a statement from all of you."

Dani took the lead with the explanations. "We'll be happy to give it, Detective Bradley. These things happen all the time to our models, scum like him become fixated and decide to follow them…that's why I hired Mac here to protect them. You understand don't you?"

"Sure I do, it happens in the hotel to the rich too. Come with me."

They piled into the elevator and Detective Bradley kept a firm hand on the suspect. He was too baffled to speak, but kept staring at Gretchen until Mac moved in front of her protectively and folded his arms. Two uniformed officers were waiting outside to take the man in custody and one of them wrote down what transpired. Dani once again worked her charms and had the matter cleared up within a few minutes. Gretchen and Billie both pressed charges and they were all free to go.

**-Oo-**

When they returned to the studio, Mac at once changed into his comfort clothes of a polo shirt, jeans and tan boots. He collapsed on the couch and started stretching out his legs from his run up the stairwell. Dani put on some coffee for them all.

"You asked me before how I stayed so fit…now you know some of my trade secrets." He said teasingly.

"Yes I do! I can see that hotdog is long gone."

Dani decided to call it a day, the girls were in no mood to continue the shoot and Mac needed a breather as well. Billie's boyfriend Steven came and picked her up, and also offered to drive Ashley and Lisa home. Dani made Gretchen stay behind. She sank into the couch cushions next to Mac and lay back, holding her head.

"Dani, I have no idea who that man was or what he wanted. He never said one word. He just kept following us. It was so creepy." She rolled her gaze over to Mac and smiled wearily. "Thanks a lot, Mac, you really saved our lives."

"All in a day's work Gretchen. I have a pretty good idea those men are from the same organization that killed your father. They must think you know something or maybe have something they _want_…" Mac presumed, thinking of the blue vial once again.

Mac leaped to his feet to use the chinning bar Dani had installed for him. Dani handed Gretchen the coffee.

"I think it's time we went to Henry about this case, there has to be something we could do. Your life is not safe anymore, Gretchen, especially now that they know where you work."

After a good fifty chin-ups, Mac joined the women again, declining the coffee and gulping down some water.

"Dani's right. Can you think of anything? It has to be that blue vial!"

"I didn't open it, Mac, I'm too scared. It could be that. I hid it well in my apartment, just in case."

"I'm glad you didn't open it. Who knows what that stuff could be? That's where Henry could help us, Dani."

Dani finished her coffee and went to the telephone. "You're right! He can have it sent to the best lab in the state and get the results within a day or even hours if he puts a rush on it."

Gretchen stood up and headed for the door, putting on her pink coat. "I just want to go home…take a walk and clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

Mac strode toward her and adjusted his coat. "Wait a minute! Gretchen you're not going out there alone, not after what just happened. I'm coming with you."

"But, Mac…"

"No arguments, I want to get that vial too."

Dani finished her short conversation with Henry and then hung up with a satisfied smile.

"He said he could drop by in a few hours and pick it up."

"Good, I'll have it ready. Are you going to be okay here by yourself, Dani?"

"Sure, go ahead, I have to start developing all this film anyway, I'll be in the darkroom."

**-Oo-**

Gretchen and Mac walked side by side down the streets just taking in the fresh air and admiring the snowflakes that swirled through City. Mac finally broke the silence.

"Gretchen, are you sure everything's alright? You're awfully quiet…but then again, you're not a big talker anyway."

Gretchen smiled at him. "I'm okay, Mac. I'm starting to get used to this lifestyle of high fashion and danger."

"Yeah, but it's a different story when it involves yourself."

"You should know me by now, I'm not afraid." She said gently, remembering playing bait for the fashion model killer, Eric Ducane.

Mac enjoyed the tone of Gretchen's voice. It was mildly throaty and mysterious. They came to her front door and Gretchen opened the entrance to the building. Mac went ahead of her and took her keys, but she stopped him from going up the stairs.

"Mac, I think it's okay. Would you mind waiting down here? I'm a little embarrassed about the mess in my room. I've just been preoccupied. I'll only be a minute, I promise."

"Alright, but hurry back."

Gretchen went up the stairs to her door and carefully opened it. The moment she stepped inside, gloved hands grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. The apartment was in shambles; her intruder had been searching for something.

"Where is it? Where's the vial?" He demanded, hiding his real voice with a raspy inflection.

Gretchen tried to break free, but he seized her tighter and wouldn't let go of her mouth. She thought quickly and kicked her legs out, knocking over a lamp. The intruder was startled and she bit into his hand, running for the door.

"_Mac!_ Mac, help me!" She screamed.

Mac was already up the stairs at the sound of the breaking glass and burst into her apartment. The intruder had a dark ski mask over his face and only his pale, blue eyes were visible. Mac lunged for him, but missed. The intruder ran past them down the stairs three at a time. Mac was on his heels, but lost him when he ducked into a crowd and then jumped into a brown sedan that pulled up to the corner. When the car sped away, it was too quick for Mac to read the license plate. The intruder had dropped his ski cap off the curb and Mac shoved it into his pocket for further evidence. He ran back to Gretchen and found her with her arms across her knees and crying on the middle of her floor. He knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry, Gretchen, I should have been with you."

"No, it was my fault. I should have let you come with me. Remind me, Mac...to never refuse you again." She sniffled.

"I sure will."

Mac gently held her face and gazed serenely at her, then softly kissed her lips.

Gretchen looked away shyly and he turned her face to him again.

"You said to remind you not to refuse me." He smiled gently.

Gretchen sat up and she snuggled into his arms. Mac clutched her lovingly and they kissed again, allowing their lips to linger and explore each other's faces. Before long she stood up breathless and dusted off her jeans.

"Let's get out of here, please. I have the vial. I told you I hid it in a safe place. I have a loose piece of wood under the window seat."

Mac was still reeling from the sweetness of their embrace and slumped into an easy chair.

"_Oh…sure._ I'll…I'll call Dani and tell her we'll be coming back. She'll put you up as long as you need it."

Gretchen ran to her room and cried a little more as she packed. The contents of her closet were strewn everywhere, all her make-up and perfumes were spilled about. She couldn't even begin to deal with this mess. Her heart was racing from kissing Mac and it was the most pleasurable and delightful kiss she ever experienced. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and came back to him.

"Dani wants you over there ASAP, I told you she was gonna take you in." He opened his hand and dropped a tiny, crushed receiver from his palm. Gretchen looked on in shock.

"They had your phone bugged too. These guys are playing for keeps."

They locked up and stepped outside again. The snow was falling heavier. Gretchen adjusted her white cap and pulled Mac's scarf tighter around his neck. As she did that, he fell toward her playfully and enveloped her in another hug, kissing her head.

"_Mmm,_ strawberry! Don't worry about a thing, Gretchen, I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."

Gretchen looked up at him proudly. "I know you will, Mac Harper, because you're my hero."


	5. The best laid plans

**Chapter 5: The best laid plans**

When Mac and Gretchen returned to Dani's studio, Henry Towler was already there, grateful for an excuse to leave the boring dinner party of yet another arrogant, foreign diplomat. He paced the room with his hands behind his back. Concern was etched in his high, tan brow and the rugged lines around his mouth. Both he and Dani perked up when the door opened and Gretchen and Mac came inside.

"It's about time, I was getting worried, Mac…_uh oh,_ what happened?" Dani demanded.

She saw the fright and tears on Gretchen's face and even Mac's expression was more fraught with anxiety than usual. Mac hung up his coat and Gretchen excused herself to the bathroom to wash up.

"Someone was in Gretchen's apartment, tore the place up looking for this." Mac held up the blue vial and Henry approached him to examine it.

"I knew it! A couple of months ago an entire shipment of hazardous disease specimens was robbed right from the Seaport. They were supposed to be dispersed to Medical schools and Hospital labs for research and development, but never came through."

Dani threw her hands up. "Wait a minute, Henry. Mac, you said someone was in Gretchen's house? _Who?_ Is she hurt?"

"No. I was waiting downstairs for her and I heard her knock her lamp over and scream. The guy got away too quick, he was very athletic, I'll give him that. He was wearing this, but threw it off when he ran into the Avenue." Mac tossed the ski mask on Dani's magazine table. "I figure Henry can take it in to be dusted for fingerprints."

Henry glanced at him wryly and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, Agent Harper, but since when is an Ambassador the _N.Y.P.D?_ Why didn't you call the police, Mac?"

Mac bit his lip and looked to Dani. She shrugged without an answer.

"Well Henry, it's…it's like this, Dani and I decided that we want this case and we need your help."

Henry tossed his arms down and strode to Dani's liquor table, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"No, no, you are not doing this to me again! Danielle, you know the rules. This whole business with missing homeless people is a grave pity, but the police need to take care of the inhabitants of their own City. Now, you've recovered something valuable that will definitely be reported to the Port Authorities, but you can't expect to…"

Dani cut him off annoyed. "Henry, I already told you the situation, it's not only because we want to figure out why these homeless are being killed or missing, it's because we want to help a dear friend. If it weren't for Gretchen's father keeping that evidence, the _precious_ cargo would have never turned up and…"

Dani caught her breath and realized the momentum of what Henry had said just about the vial.

"Henry, you mean to tell us that there is a hazardous disease in that thing? Do you realize what that means?" She nearly shouted. "Mac, put that down, now!"

Her eyes flashed angrily and Mac did as he was told, backing away from it.

"Danielle, please calm down…yes, there is, I…"

Gretchen came into the studio and walked toward the windows. She felt cold all over and it wasn't from the snowy weather outside.

"Mr. Towler, my father was injected with the contents of one of those vials, when I saw him for the last time he was very sick…"

Mac's eyes widened and he approached Gretchen, taking her arms. "Gretchen, you came into contact with him, he hugged you!" Mac looked back at the others with disquiet. He fought the urge to put a hand upon his mouth.

"She was exposed, what if it's contagious?"

Henry shook his head and took a gulp of wine. "If you will all just relax, I will explain. The disease contained in the shipment is _very_ contagious but not by mere physical contact, it can only be contracted through the blood, dirty needles, or…intimate relations."

Mac understood what Henry was referring to. "This disease…it's the Aids virus, isn't it, Henry?"

Henry sighed and took a seat to give them explanations. "Yes, there's a lot modern medicine has learned about the disease, but there is so much more research yet to be uncovered. We know for sure that it's a killer, a slow one, but a killer nonetheless. Contrary to popular belief, it isn't confined to one group or race, anyone can get this virus and there is _no_ cure."

Dani gripped her chair and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe the intricacy of the scam that Richard Forsythe was involved in. Mac punched his palm.

"I get it now, this whole health insurance scam! They're using the homeless as guinea pigs in order to make a buck on insurance claims. Gretchen, your father said something about signing a false name to these documents?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Aids?"

Henry jumped up from the couch. "Of course! It's very simple!"

Dani, on the other hand, sank into her chair, holding her head. "Well then please, explain it to me, _simply."_

Mac walked around the room, running his hands through his dark blonde hair.

"Okay, here's a scenario. A few mugs in sharp suits come poking around the Freedom Tunnel and look for unwitting participants. They sweet talk them; offer them a large sum of money, fresh clothes, hot meals…and a complete physical and blood test. All the homeless man has to do is sign a few legal papers under a false name and he's free to go."

"So, where does the scam come in, Mac?"

"These men, they aren't an actual insurance agency they're…they're…_Via…V_ something, what do you call those guys, Henry?"

Henry put down his drink and snapped. "It's called Viatical Fraud. Shady insurance companies work with them to sell the insurance policies to third party investors. The company or the investor then becomes the beneficiary to the policy, pays the premiums, and collects the face value of the policy after the original policyholder dies. What happens with this type of fraud is that so-called 'agents' recruit terminally ill people to apply for multiple policies. They misrepresent the truth and answer "no" to all of the medical questions. Healthy impostors then undergo the medical evaluation, but what I don't understand is, why use the viral injections?"

Gretchen turned from the window with tears in her eyes. "I think I get it, Mr. Towler. Instead of going through the trouble of looking for these terminally ill people, they make them ill, with the injection of the Aids, and…and they use their own crooked doctors to present the blood samples and stuff for whatever proof they need."

Mac stared at her affectionately. "That's exactly it, Gretchen…only rather than wait all those years for the homeless person to die, they do the job themselves. It's most likely made to look like an accident. They figure that no one is going to care about these people anyway. By the time they kill them off, the claim already went through, and everyone's been paid across the board."

"Then the vicious cycle begins again." Dani said sensitively. "Whoever killed Richard made a big mistake, they didn't count on his family or us."

A few tense moments of silence passed through the studio as each one mulled over the discovery of this deadly crime. Henry spoke up gravely.

"The other issue at hand is the virus itself. Who knows what the waiting period is between the times they inject the homeless person to when they do away with them? Aids will spread quickly. Even if just a few people are walking around infected, it won't be long before many others will be. There are no class distinctions with this either. Aids will destroy you, period. We have to get those vials back somehow and then the government is going to have to step in and make sure the homeless in the area are all tested for the virus."

Mac found a small box and secured the vial inside; he also put the ski mask in a plastic bag, and handed them to the Ambassador.

"Now do you understand why we just can't go to the local precinct with this? Gretchen's father was murdered because in his own way, he unearthed an elaborate scheme."

"I'm...I'm expecting the autopsy papers within a few weeks." Gretchen remarked miserably.

Henry put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm going to call the precinct for you and get this matter settled, I need those autopsy papers right away. Chances are your father was infected with the virus as well. I'm very sorry, Gretchen. Danielle, I'm glad you called me with this, and I'll get back to you as soon as I hear from the lab boys. Mac, we'll also put a real face to this mask. In the meantime, sit tight you two. Don't go out on any wild tangents, do you hear me?"

Dani and Mac both nodded profusely as the Ambassador left the studio. As soon as the door closed, Mac clapped his hands together and turned to Dani.

"Okay, I know exactly what I'm going to, but you have to trust me and I'm going to need a day or so away from modeling…or as long as it takes. I have to start tonight."

Gretchen looked at them bewildered. "But Mac, didn't you hear what Mr. Towler said?"

"Yeah, Gretchen, _I heard,_ but I have plans of my own."

Dani was apprehensive and gripped his arm. "Mac, I don't want you doing anything crazy!"

"_Crazy?_ Have I ever been crazy before? I'm just going to do a little undercover work."

Gretchen came over to them incredulously. "No, Mac! I know what your thinking, you want to go down into that tunnel for yourself don't you?"

"Bingo, and not only that, I'm going to make myself their target."

Dani adamantly refused and attempted to keep him still.

"Mac! These are killers! The conditions down there are deplorable; you can get sick! Forget about Aids, you can catch typhoid, tuberculosis, _anything!_ I can't…I _won't_ let you do this!"

Mac pulled himself away from the women and faced them determinedly.

"Dani, you forget I'm not just your hunk of the month! I'm an espionage-trained soldier that has a responsibility to protect people, and that's what I'm going to do! If I can get in on this whole scam, then I can get names, faces, and locations. Let Henry worry about the missing cargo, I'm concerned about the lives of these people. They don't deserve to die like this! Why? So a bunch of cons and murderers can live the sweet life? All human life is important to me, Dani, not just saving the privileged and well to do from their own dissolute lifestyles. Isn't that pretty much all we've done lately in our casework? Also…"

Gretchen was staring at him admirably, but then she crumpled in grief and sobbed on the arm of the white, leather couch. Mac sprinted over and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gretchen…sometimes I just go off on these rants and…"

She turned to him and grabbed his face with full confidence returning in her eyes.

"No, Mac, that rant was beautiful. You do what you feel you have to. I want my father's death avenged, and you're the only one who can do it. I also want these bastards caught before more people die!"

Mac took hold of her hand from his cheek and kissed it like a valiant prince. "I'm not playing games, Gretchen. I'll try my best."

"You always do!"

Mac leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, when they heard Dani clear her throat stridently.

"Well, Superman, you got the job." Her voice cracked and she waved a finger at him. "But you better not get yourself hurt or else…"

Dani was at a loss for words and tears filled her green eyes. Mac reached out his hand and brought her around to the couch. She sat down on the other side of him. He put his arms around their shoulders.

"I need you both to believe in me. I've done missions much more difficult than this, but I won't say this will be a piece of cake. Dani, I'm going to need your help with my costume and look."

Dani sat back, wiping her eyes and nose. She examined her very handsome employee from head to foot. "You know…dressing you down and turning you into a derelict is going to be a challenge. It has to be believable."

"Whatever it takes, Dani, you do. I trust ya on this part."

"Alright, Mac, I know just the right person to help us, but don't say I didn't warn you."

**-Oo-**

Three hours later Mac stood in the dressing room staring in disbelief at his own reflection. Dani went to town for him and he barely recognized himself. He felt his hair, stiff and encrusted with fake grime; his face was smudged with make-up dirt. He bared his teeth; they were slightly painted with pure yellow tooth lacquer. Dani had called her friend Ralph Marcus, who freelanced in the makeup department for the Broadway shows. He sauntered into the studio armed with a box full of spectacular tricks. He used blister gel on Mac's knuckles. He applied crepe hair to his face to imitate a beards growth and a mustache, and then he used a small tube of 'fresh scratch' on his arms. Dani suggested not to go too heavy with all the make-up, because Mac expected to be 'cleaned up' by the criminals and they would realize it was faked. The last touch was Gretchen's idea, dark brown contact lenses to really obscure his features.

Mac examined his clothing. He wore torn and frayed jeans and a T-shirt with holes, layered over three times for warmth with old plaids and dingy long johns underneath it all. He had on a pair of shabby and threadbare running sneakers with mismatched tube socks. He used his own army jacket and quickly went about sewing two secret pockets on the inside of the coat to stash emergency money in them. He picked up the old duffel bag they found for him. Ralph gave him small samples of the cold creams, sponges and make-up removers, as well as extra tubes of the blister gel and fresh scratch, Mac's favorites. He cautiously opened the door and Gretchen and Dani were impatiently waiting to see the transformation.

Ralph stood by in the corner and held his chin with the makeup brush between his fingers.

"_Oh my gawd_, you look like the perfect bum. I'm speechless!"

When Mac approached them, all jaws dropped in utter shock. Dani circled him with her arms folded and laughed at Ralph amazed. She ran to her desk and grabbed her camera. She began flashing away, much to Mac's embarrassment.

"Oh! Aren't you so hot! I can just see Gerard Dupree putting this on the cover of Splendor and Beyond!"

Mac tried to shield his face and hide behind Gretchen. "I'll say its beyond, Dani will you quit that!"

Dani put the camera down with a giggle. _"Ralph! _What have you done to my male model? What have you done to Mac Harper?"

Ralph cleaned his glasses on his shirt and blew on the lens. He put them back on with pride for his craft.

"Isn't it amazing? I'd say this is some of my best work, next to Cats of course. I don't think anyone will recognize him. Oh, here!"

Ralph dug into his bag again and tossed Mac a pack of cigarettes. "They're made for the stage, movie cigs, artificial powder."

Mac tossed them back and pulled out a real pack. "That's okay, I got these. I'm gonna need them to pass around when I ask questions anyway."

Gretchen came to his side with a strange expression. "This is very surreal, you look exactly like the real thing. I just…I just want to take you home, throw you in a bathtub and scrub all the grime off."

Mac winked slyly at the thought of Gretchen doing just that and Dani nudged him to behave.

"And reveal the hunk underneath, huh?" Ralph laughed. "This isn't completely real, does anyone want to guess what's missing?"

Ralph winked at Dani and she narrowed her eyes and grinned. "I know…you smell too good!"

"_Exactly! _I told him, all he has to do is..."

Mac made a beeline for the door. _"Umm, _let me worry about the odors, okay? You ready, Ralphie?"

"You bet; we best leave now, because I have to get back for the evening's performance! Tonight I get to paint Rum Tum Tugger!" He bounced.

"_Ohh,_ Terrance Mann, he's divine on that stage! And what a dream in person!" Dani swooned.

"Don't I know it? Come along, Big Mac!"

Mac widened his eyes and made a humorous, scared face as Ralph dragged him from the studio. "Dani, I'll call you as soon as I get to the tunnel and keep you posted."

"You better, Mac! Or else I'm coming down there to look for you. I'll handle Henry tonight when he calls."

"Good, because he is not going to be happy. Oh, tell him he has to set up some security outside the studio tonight, those men are still out there and want Gretchen."

Gretchen ran to Mac just before he got on the elevator. Being careful not to smudge the makeup, she kissed him briefly.

"Please be careful down there! I don't want to lose you now." She breathed passionately into his ear.

Mac stared at her longingly and caressed her face.

"You're not going to, not when you just got me, and I have you."

The doors began to close and Gretchen stepped out of their way. She gave a small wave, serenely whispering, _'I love you, Mac'_ as he made his descent.


	6. Friendship in the darkness of Freedom

**Chapter 6: Friendship in the darkness of freedom**

Mac crept into the entrance of the tunnel apprehensive. The fake hair on his face itched, but he didn't dare raise a hand to scratch it. He moved in a few more feet and repulsive smells wafted into his nostrils.

"Oh man, my nose has been severely raped." He thought with pitiably.

The stench of urine burned through his nose hairs; he could nearly taste the foul waste that littered the path along the edges. He forced himself not to gag and continued, shivering from the winter air above and the coolness of the tunnel itself. He examined the scattered debris. The wind blew around empty cans and containers. Newspapers, girlie mags, and other periodicals were stacked in piles to provide warmth as clothing stuffers. He sadly noted a teddy bear lying along the track with one missing eye.

The varied murals and graffiti commanded his attention – conveniently placed under the street gratings to take advantage of the lighting. The Freedom Tunnel had its share of talented artists. He stood in front of one entitled, 'Maven.' It was a man's body in a leather jacket and in place of his head was a giant can of spray-paint.

"_Ahh,_ so this is the art of the famous, Chris _Freedom_ Pape, not bad." He murmured.

"Man, living here is freedom, freedom of art, freedom from pryin' eyes and freedom from payin' the rent!"

Mac jumped and turned to see a middle aged black man with crooked, coke-bottle glasses and a gray newsboy hat. He had a nervous twitter that clued Mac in to his mental disposition; he was schizophrenic among other frailties.

"Yep, yep…we got freedom! _Freedom!"_ The man yelled up to the grating and grinned at Mac. "I ain't never seen you here…no…no…you ain't him are you?"

"Him? Him who?"

"_The man,_ brother! The bad man, the dark man…the man that comes out at night and stays in the shadows… that man! He bad, he super bad…I call him 'Shadowman; When the Shadowman comes you best watch out, cuz he don't leave without taking one of us…don't be next, brother…don't be next…"

The man scampered away and Mac followed. _"Wait! _Wait…what's you're name?"

"They call me Pops…cuz one eye pops out wider than the other, you dig?"

"Yeah, I dig. Call me, Mac. So…who did Shadowman take last time?"

Mac rifled through his pockets and handed him a cigarette. Pops sniffed it a few times and shoved it behind his ear. Pops hung his head wretchedly, and continued down the tunnel, but Mac stayed on his tail.

"Pops, ya gotta tell me! who did Shadowman take?"

"Shadowman, he take Red… he take him down hard!"

Mac understood _Red_ to be Gretchen's father, he was sure the entire population of the Tunnel still reeled from the vicious murder.

"Say, Pops, you know why Shadowman took Red? I know Red, he was my pal."

"Don't know…don't know…Red was good, _was good…"_

"Can you show me where Red lived, man? I need to crash, ya dig me?"

Pops looked Mac up and down for what seemed five minutes, just staring and twisting his mouth with nervous jitters. Mac grew impatient, but kept his calm. He didn't know what would come out of Pops' mouth next.

"You the Prettyboy man, we call you _Prettyboy_ now…"

Mac rolled his eyes. He would never get around being, 'the stud.'

"Okay man, call me what ya want, just get me a place to sleep!"

**-Oo-**

As Pops led Mac through the passageway, Mac couldn't help being amused by his antics. Pops wheeled a rusted shopping wagon filled with junk that he picked out from the emergency exits off to the side of the tracks. Mac felt the sullen gazes of the other homeless, no doubt feeling very wary of him. Some may have even pegged him as an undercover. He kept his head lowered and continued his trek, trying to avoid stepping in any messes. Pops stopped short and Mac fell into him.

"What's wrong?"

"_Shhhh_… Prettyboy, you hear that? Do you hear it?"

Mac strained his ears, but only picked up the usual sounds of dripping water, snoring, train squeals and cars from above ground. However, he played along.

"Yeah, _Yeah!_ I hear it…_uhh, _what is it, man?"

Pops carelessly rummaged through his wagon and pulled out an old telephone. He picked up the receiver.

"It's the phone! Hello, _hello!_ Oh man, I told you not to call me down here! How many times I tell you that? Don't call me when I conducting business! Hello, _hello_…jackass, hung up on me!…Sometimes…sometimes Shadowman likes to call…that's why I answer."

Mac groaned, he was really getting nowhere fast hanging with Pops.

"Sure, Pops, say, is this it?"

"We almost there, Prettyboy! _Awww_…look at that! That be my favorite dog, my pet Rufus!"

Mac nearly tripped over the frozen carcass of a mutt lying in the center of the tunnel. Pops bent over and petted his loose fur, brushing away the rodents and insects.

"Good old Rufus, Shadowman got him, got him bad too."

It looked more like the dog died of starvation, but Mac kept quiet until they finally came to the tiny living space of Richard Forsythe. He understood who 'The Shadowman' was now. It was death. In Pop's twisted thoughts, death took on a sinister form and came without warning to the unfortunate ones that got in his way.

"This the place man! Ain't nobody come in here, nobody wants Shadowman to get them…po' Red!"

"The Shadowman takes everything away, doesn't he?"

"The Shadowman take whatever he want, whoever he want, whenever he want! But he ain't gonna get me brother! He ain't gonna get me! Not now! I goes with him when I'm ready!"

Mac stuck his head into the area and choked from the smells. He fumbled for the tiny light bulb and turned it on. The area was looted out, but Pops was right, no one presently occupied the space. Mac tossed his bag inside and ducked under the low ceiling to get in.

"Say, Pops, any more friends of Red down here?"

"_Uhh..._ That be Canman…Canman and he good friends, Canman came too late, came too late!"

Mac realized that someone down here must have alerted the police to find Richard.

"Where's Canman live?"

He live down there…_way_ down there…I call him, tell him Prettyboy wants to see him."

"_Uhh,_ just tell him a friend of Red's."

"_Yep, yep_…I's gots to go, why you make me stay so long? I don't wanna see no Shadowman!"

Pops took off quickly with his wagon down the opposite end of the tunnel. Mac settled on the floor and unrolled a grungy sleeping bag. The atmosphere was making him groggy. He lay back on his bag with his arms folded behind his head and stared at the cracked and molded ceiling. Staying down here was not going to get him noticed by the con-artist, but it was a start. Tomorrow morning he would hit the streets, where others would be more apt to talk to him. He curled up, and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Oh damn, I didn't call Dani! Maybe I should have used Pop's phone." He chuckled. He hoped she wouldn't be too furious, but she was used to his forgetfulness when he was on a mission.

He thought of Gretchen and the intense emotions they revealed in the last few days. Mac had to admit to himself that he was falling fast and hard. Gretchen was the first model that caught his eye when he joined up with Dani. Throughout the year he had gotten to know her personally and found her sweet and playful, though sometimes quiet and withdrawn. His biggest hint that she liked him was at Eric Ducane's party, when she had teased,

"_If only you had his money…" _However, he picked up on her sincerity.

For Dani's sake and the sake of his cover, Mac kept his distance with the girls. Now it would be hard to hide their growing feelings. He could definitely see himself in a relationship with Gretchen, but everything was complicated now.

The tunnel sounds blended in his ears like an orchestra, _'drip, drip, drip, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, honk, honk, squeak, squeak, clickety-clack…' _and after a while they lulled him into a fitful sleep.

**-Oo-**

Dani saw Gretchen to bed, because she needed sleep desperately. Both were worried when Mac did not call, but Dani knew he either forgot or just couldn't get to a phone. She decided it was both. Dani anticipated this absentmindedness from her partner and had Ralph call her. He reassured her that Mac went safely into the tunnel. She tried not to worry, knowing Mac could hold his own anywhere. At ten pm, her telephone rang.

"Hello, Dani Reynolds speaking."

"Danielle, it's Henry, I have some further information for you and Mac, is he there?" The bit of silence on the line piqued Henry's curiosity. "Danielle, where is Mac? Don't tell me he did what I thought he was going to do?"

Dani laughed nervously. "Mac's not here this late. He has a life outside of modeling and...now, wait, whatever did you think Mac was going to do, Henry?"

"Not just Mac, Danielle, the both of you, plotting together as always and leaving me out of the loop. This time, I was ahead of you. I had two lookouts posted at the Freedom Tunnel. They found it very strange when a handsome derelict came out of a fancy station wagon and went inside. This wagon belongs to one Ralph Marcus, an associate of yours perhaps? I noticed he's from Broadway…the makeup department. _Hmm,_ I wonder what that could mean?"

"Now Henry, I don't want you to get excited, it's not good for your heart…"

"Danielle, what does Mac hope to accomplish? I told you both I was going to look into the matter and…"

"Henry, you should know Mac by now, he has his own way of doing things. Believe me, I have my reservations too, but the more I think about it, the more I see it as a good chance for him to get to the inside of this little organization and tear it down."

"I must say, from the pictures I have in front of me, he looks very convincing."

"Ralph will be happy to hear that. He prides himself on his artistic abilities."

"Danielle, I just wish you two would talk to me before you do anything rash like this!"

"The only rash I see, Henry…is the one Mac is going to get from wearing the same clothing for days! Don't you trust him by now? He knows what he's doing." She had trouble concealing her strident tone.

Henry sighed and changed the subject. "Danielle, I managed to get the prints of the culprit who attacked Gretchen. His name is Lawrence Dobbs and he works for the Sunrise Insurance Company. I believe we found the shady inside partner to the Viatical scam. Now, suppose a lovely woman and her husband just happened to drop into the office tomorrow looking to buy insurance?"

"Well, as long as her husband is terminally ill…"

"You name it, I have it, and I already set the appointment for four o'clock."

"This is why we_ all_ make such a good team, Henry. I'll let the girls off at two, pick me up by three."

"Sure thing, goodnight Danielle."

**-Oo-**

Mac awoke to the sound of rustling in the alcove; He threw out his arm and grabbed the culprit.

"_Oww!_ Don't hurt me!" A little voice cried out.

Mac tried to adjust his blurry eyes, being cautious not to rub them with soiled hands. He reached up and flicked on the light. Living in the tunnel, you almost couldn't tell if it were day or night, but he noticed shafts of brightness from down the path. He saw a waif about eight years old, looking at him with frightened brown, doe-eyes and a dirt-smudged face. She must have been freezing in the flimsy dress and thin green jacket she wore. He imagined her as the poster girl for white poverty the way he was the poster boy for the army. He released her slowly and sat up.

"Hey, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya, but what are you doing sneaking around this place? It's dangerous ya know? How do you know I wasn't a _bad_ guy?"

"I know my way around, this is my home. I was lookin' for candy. Red always leaves me candy. This is his house and he says I can come pick it up whenever I want…what's this stuff? Is it candy?"

She held up his tube of makeup remover and he snatched it from her and zipped his bag.

"Those are my personal things, you shouldn't be going through other people's stuff; it's not polite…and give me back my wallet."

The little girl's mouth hung open, but she reluctantly put the wallet in his open hand. "_Hmmph!_ It was empty anyway! How'd you know I had it, Mister?"

"Because, I know what happens to little kids like you, you're taught every trick in the book to pick pockets. You look like a nice little girl and it's not a nice profession."

The girl crossed her arms defiantly. "My mommy says it's okay sometimes, because they owe us."

Mac scratched his head and face, his whole body was stiff and the cold gnawed at his bones. "Oh yeah? Who's _'they'_? I don't know you or your mother, why should _I_ owe you anything?"

"She means the people above ground, they have all the money and they don't share it, so mommy says we have to take our share."

Mac looked sadly at the misinformed child. He fumbled through his bag and pulled out a package of peanuts. "I'm not above ground. I'm down here, what makes you think I have money?"

"I don't know…but we needed it. No candy, Mister?"

"No candy, it will rot your teeth faster."

"I guess so, you have pretty good teeth, Mister."

Mac ran his tongue over his teeth, tasting the lacquer. It must have faded back to white. When he handed the peanuts to her, she tore it open and munched down half the bag in one sitting.

"Hey, slow down, little girl, it's not going anywhere. I don't want you to choke, I don't have any fresh water right now."

"Okay, sorry, I just didn't have any food since yesterday."

Mac stretched his limbs. He stared at her firm, trying to hold back sympathy. "Hey listen, not for nothing, but your mommy's wrong. It's never right to steal from anyone, no matter how much or how little someone has. How would you feel if you had money and I came and stole it from you while you were sleeping?"

She stared at him pensively for a minute, and then shrugged. "I guess I would be angry."

"Why would you be angry, shouldn't I get my share too?" He demanded with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm just as poor and hungry as you."

"But you're a man, and you're bigger and stronger. And you shouldn't get any, because that was _my_ money, I earned it! You have no right to take it from me!" She announced.

"Exactly, so what gives you and your mommy the right to take from someone else, didn't they work hard to earn it?"

"But mommy says…"

"No, answer my question."

The girl shoved his bag and stood up defeated. "Forget it! You're right, I shouldn't steal."

Mac smiled through the crepe hair and he noticed her blush. "Now you're talking. What's your name, kid?"

"My name's Madison…Maddie."

"Well Maddie, my name is Mac."

Mac crawled out of the living space and picked up his belongings. He patted her head. "It was nice to meet you, kid, but I have places to go now."

He started to walk away and heard her small footsteps tag behind. He rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her.

"What happened to Red, Mac? I haven't seen him."

Mac slowed and looked up at the shaft, from the light he saw that it was very early in the morning and everyone was rushing off to work. He turned back and knelt down to her level. He zipped up her jacket and on a second thought went into his bag and pulled out an old sweater. He removed the jacket.

"Lift your arms up hon…good." She all but disappeared beneath it. "Sorry, it's so big, it's mine. Red…Red's gone, Maddie. He isn't coming back."

Maddie's lip trembled. "The Shadowman took him! That's what Pop's says! I didn't want to believe it! But it's just like they took Benny and Maria!"

Mac decided he might have found a more reliable witness than Pops.

"Wait a minute, why did you say, _'they took?'_ Who's _'they'_ Maddie?

Maddie backed away from him. _"Nobody!_ It was…the Shadowman! That's who it was!"

"Come on Maddie, you're too old to believe those crazy stories. Pops is nice and all, but he's a little sick up here, don't ya think?" Mac pointed to his head. "He's not logical. Did you see something, did you see what happened to Benny and Maria?"

Maddie looked at her worn shoes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Mac felt sorry for pushing the girl for information so soon. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Maddie, I'm sorry for all the questions, you don't have to talk now if you can't. Maybe you should go home…I mean…go back to your mommy. She's gonna worry about you."

"My mommy won't worry, she don't care. She won't be home till later 'cause she's with Louis. I don't like when she goes to Louis. At first she's real happy and we laugh and have fun, but the later she gets real mean and stuff, she sometimes comes home all hurt!"

"Hurt? How? Does Louis hurt her?"

"_Umm,_ I don't know, but she's always hurt in her arms. Sometimes she bleeds a lot and has all these little holes and bruises, it's so ugly! I feel bad for her, but then she gets angry at me. She says I have to go out and get her money for our food. But sometimes I don't see her for days and have to find my own food."

Mac closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. Poor Maddie's mother was a heroin addict. Mac got off his knees and held out his hand.

"Hey, I was just about to get some breakfast, would you like to come with me, Maddie?"

Maddie glanced in every direction and then back up at Mac. She smiled. The knot in his stomach enlarged. she was a very cute little girl that deserved a better life than this. Everyone down here did.

"Okay, Mac! I'm hungry. We can go to the Riverside Park today for the Project Reach-out van, they'll give us tasty sandwiches!"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get outta here and get some sun, okay?"

Maddie took his hand, and when she clutched it tight he felt her complete trust in him through her tiny grip. He hadn't planned to make attachments down here, but it was too late now. Maddie would cling to him as long as she could.


	7. Sunrise, Sunset

**Chapter 7: Sunrise, Sunset**

"Look, Mac! It's snowing! I love the snow!"

Maddie danced around the pathway, oblivious to the cold and Mac looked on carefully from the park bench. The sunshine had quickly disappeared once they were out of the Tunnel and the thick clouds rolled in. They were given a few sandwiches from the Reach-out van and Mac decided to linger in the park to watch for shady characters. Mac didn't have the heart to eat the sandwiches, but his rumbling stomach made him have one. He let Maddie have the other and then she easily ate the rest. He managed to find 'spare' change in his pocket and bought her a hot chocolate and himself a coffee. He kept his eye upon every passerby. Most looked at him scornfully, some young women pitifully, and one or two threw him a dollar because of Maddie's presence, otherwise he was ignored and invisible.

Maddie was piling snow to make a snowball when she saw them, the two men who always lingered near the Tunnel. They were making rounds among the small crowd of homeless, carrying clipboards with an official air and dressed in sharp suits and long black coats. One was a tall and well-built black man, bald with wire rimmed glasses. His expression was austere and guarded. The other was a stout, edgy man with balding, curly brown hair and a tense gaze. Right before Benny and Maria disappeared, they were the last people the couple had spoken to and Maddie had overheard some of the argument. Benny wanted out of his agreement to take medical tests and both he and his wife were starting to feel very ill. The tall man caught Maddie staring and looked her way with a frown, he nudged his partner and they conversed for a minute. Maddie backed away and ran to Mac, grabbing his coat.

"Mac, I wanna go back now! _Please!_ Let's go!"

Mac had been observing the scene and noticed the two men coming in their direction.

"What's wrong, Maddie? Do you know those men?"

"No…no…but I've seen them before! They don't look nice!"

The men cut across the grass and Maddie jumped onto Mac's lap, hiding her face in his coat. Mac's curiosity was piqued. He held her closely and stood up. He had a wariness these were the men he needed to see about the scam. He whispered to Maddie.

"It's okay, Maddie, nobody's gonna hurt you, just let me talk to them."

"I don't like them! I think they did bad things to my friends and maybe my mommy, because she didn't come home!"

"That's what I want to find out." Mac admitted. He didn't want to speculate about the whereabouts of her mother, but it was very possible she could have fallen victim to this sting as well. He rubbed her hair gently. "Just keep quiet, make like you're tired or something. I'll do all the talking."

"Okay Mac." Maddie kissed his cheek and ducked her head. Mac smiled wistfully.

He acted like he was going to leave when the tall man cut in front of him.

"What's your rush, man? We'd like to talk to you for a few minutes, if you have the time."

"_Uhh_…sorry, I can't…gotta go, my daughter's gonna get sick out here."

"Your daughter? Well I can understand that, we have a van where you can go inside and get warmed up, we want to ask you a few questions."

"A van?" Mac laughed scornfully. "I'm supposed to follow you guys with my little girl into _a van?_ Haven't you ever heard of not talking to strangers?"

The other man stepped alongside Mac and showed him the clipboard. "We are not strangers per say, we are medical specialists taking surveys. How would you like to make a quick hundred dollars, just for answering a few questions and filling out a form? We don't do it in the van; we take you to our office. If you meet our criteria, we'll proceed to the next step."

"The next step?" Mac shifted Maddie in his arms. "What's that? You sell my brain to science?"

The black man actually laughed. "No pal, we run a few medical tests. On top of that, we'll clean you up, get you a nice outfit…"

"Yeah, yeah, but what about something I can really use, like cash?" Mac demanded.

"Oh there will be plenty of cash to be made, how does two thousand dollars sound to you?"

Mac's eyes went wide; it was definitely an offer no homeless person might refuse. He decided to reveal his interest.

"_Woah! _So, when do I get this money?"

"First things first, take the survey, then we'll talk dollars and cents. We already think you might be a good candidate for our tests, but still, it's protocol."

Mac's ears perked up and he looked the black man over again. He knew that rigid expression, he was no doubt a veteran and he probably used that status to get Richard to take the tests, bringing up the army days in idle conversation.

"What have you got to lose pal? You'll be a hundred dollars richer, maybe buy a nice little dolly for your daughter, or something even more useful, like a real coat." The shorter man said, reaching his hand to pat Maddie's head.

Mac shifted away from him before he could. "Well…okay, I'll do it, but you know what, I don't even know your names."

The black man held out his hand and Mac shook it firmly, noticing that he wasn't afraid of contact with a homeless person's skin. Mac felt that he was being examined already and slipped his hand back into his pocket quickly.

"My name is Duane Williamson."

His associate did not offer his hand and nodded briefly. "My name is Miles Feldman."

"The name is _Max_…Max Henry. Okay then, Duane, Miles…lead the way."

"Excellent!"

**-Oo-**

They arrived at the large van within five minutes. The windows were obscured by a black tint. They opened the back door and Mac peeked inside warily, it was very roomy with a fluffy quilt on the floor and a cardboard box full of papers. Mac climbed in with Maddie. He was worried about bringing her along, in case of trouble. He felt for the automatic, it was safely tucked away under a special layer of his coat, and was easily accessible. When the men went to the front and drove off, Maddie crawled off of him.

"What are they gonna do to you?"

"I don't know, but you heard them, just a few medical questions this time around…Maddie, I want to ask you about what you mentioned earlier, about your mother…_but…"_

Mac didn't trust the two up front, he had a feeling the back was bugged somehow, just as they bugged Gretchen's phone. He couldn't be sure. He also wasn't sure if they had a hidden camera on him.

"_Umm,_ never mind hon, sit next to daddy."

Maddie gave him a peculiar look, but complied. She whispered to him.

"What's going on, what did you want to ask?"

"I can't do it now, wait until we get back to the tunnel. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I didn't…I didn't want to leave you alone."

The soft blush came to Maddie's cheeks again and she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Aww, that's okay Ma…_daddy._ I'm always on my own, I get along."

Mac was impressed with her self-reliance, but she was still a young child and the world she inhabited was dangerous. He put an arm around her.

"Good girl, we'll be okay, I promise."

The van came to a halt after about ten minutes and the two stepped out to open the back door. Before they could come out, Duane jumped inside, blocking their view. He pulled out two pieces of black cloth.

"I'm sorry, but this is all part of procedure. We like to remain anonymous, even to our clients, may I?"

Maddie was scared and gripped Mac's arm, but when she saw Mac calmly put on the blindfold, she followed his lead.

Mac listened for any specific sounds in the area; it was bustling, swarms of people hurrying up and down the streets. In the distance were boat horns. He tuned into their conversations and grinned a little.

_'Number crunchers, accountants, lawyers…this has to be Wall Street!'_ He thought.

Mac climbed out and picked up Maddie after him, trying to keep her warm. The two surveyors led them to the side of the building, so their entrance would be less noticeable by the passing swarms of white-collar business people.

"This is strictly cautionary, we don't want to raise too many red-flags here about our business practices with the homeless."

Mac nodded to Duane in agreement. "Right…I wouldn't want to be made a spectacle of either…"

"Of course not, Mr. Henry, step inside the elevator please."

Mac stayed close to the buttons; as soon as the doors opened he ran his hand over them and felt for the hottest one. It was toward the bottom and he counted it as the sixth.

They came out into a small hallway, stopping by a door that must have been the end of the hall. Once inside, the blindfolds came off. They were in a cozy brown and cream painted lounge. There was one office with a wooden door and the name, _'Lawrence Dobbs, Sunrise Healthcare Agent'_ etched across the middle.

"Please wait here, Mr. Henry." Miles set out a tray of finger foods and coffee for them.

"Help yourselves."

Mac and Maddie made themselves comfortable in the roomy beige chairs and Maddie picked at some of the food.

"Ma…daddy, I wonder what they are going to do to ya?" She asked, remembering to stay in character.

"I'll find out, they said today was just a survey." Mac ate a bit of the food.

"I remember when Benny and Maria came back, they were so happy to have that hundred dollars…but the next time they left, they disappeared. Now Mommy hasn't come back either! She said before she left that things were gonna change, that she was gonna get us out of the Tunnel." She noted sadly.

Mac did not want to dampen her spirits or arouse suspicion.

"_Hey! _Maybe Benny and Maria took their new money and found a place to live! And maybe Mommy is…is still with Louis right now, but on her way home. Ever think of that?"

"No…I didn't, you could be right!"

The door opened and Miles emerged. "Mr. Dobbs will see you now Mr. Henry…alone please."

Mac looked to Maddie and she waved him inside. "I'll be okay, I'll read some magazines I guess."

**-Oo-**

Mac was escorted to a black chair facing a brown metal desk and he took another seat. The window had the shade drawn tight and no light escaped for him to make out the view. The man behind the desk wheeled around. He was in his mid thirties, with wispy, light brown hair and intense blue eyes that rivaled his in their brilliance. Mac couldn't shake the feeling he had looked into those eyes before and it dawned on him. This was the intruder from Gretchen's apartment. He took a deep breath and offered a small smile.

"Well, I'm here to take the tests, Mr.…Dobbs?"

"Yes…you are literate, aren't you?"

"Sure, I can spell well enough."

Lawrence handed him a clipboard with two forms. "Okay, the process here is really simple and painless. Just look over those forms and answer, _'No'_ to all of them."

Mac was already reading them over; they were basic health questions about his past and current medical history of himself and family members.

"That's it? You dragged me all the way down here to lie on a medical form? Why couldn't _you_ just fill it out?" Mac demanded.

Lawrence leaned back and chuckled. "Because I'm not a patient! We need patients to apply for the insurance, Mr. Henry."

Mac put the clipboard on the desk. "But, I'm not a patient, I don't have any diseases or injuries and I can't afford to pay for these insurance premiums."

"Mr. Henry, do you want to earn the money or don't you? I don't have time for your questions…. Duane, where'd you get this one? He's difficult, and not as dumb as he might look."

Lawrence narrowed his eyes, absorbing all the details of the man's features and he too, soon realized where they had met before. This homeless man had dark eyes, but there was something about the way they caught the light that seemed phony. He was wearing contacts.

Duane shrugged, leaning against the wall and licking donut powder from his fingers. "What's wrong with him? I thought he'd be willing, considering he has a child to take care of."

Lawrence stood up and circled Mac to unnerve him, but the tactic didn't work. Mac just stared him down boldly, waiting for him to continue.

"A child? Now this is interesting. Tell me, Mr. Henry…why are you homeless? I'm looking at you and, you look fitter than me! Don't get me wrong, I'm a real athletic guy, I love to run, play sports. There's something about you…maybe it's your face…too _clean_…the eyes…too…naïve for _this _sort of life…but definitely not naïve of life…there's something…false."

Mac's calm was being riled.

"What are ya saying man? A young guy can't come under hard times? Are you a guru or an Insurance agent? Look, the woman was into drugs, wiped me out clean and then ran out on us. I had just lost my job and had nothing! Me and the kid do okay, sorry if I'm a little _green_ at being homeless."

Lawrence stood directly over him. "For someone so down on his luck, you sure are skeptical."

"Look Dobbs, I'm not some idiot off the street, I'm a human being. You don't survive out here on pipe dreams and believing everything _the man_ tells ya! Maybe you haven't noticed, but a lot of people in my turf have been disappearing and turning up dead! You can't trust people too quickly today. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I'll take whatever ya got!"

Mac picked up the clipboard again and quickly filled out the questionnaire. "What do I say about employment? Residence?"

Lawrence pulled the clipboard from him. "Leave that to me." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a crisp hundred-dollar bill. Before he gave it to him, he gave a slick glance at Duane. The tall man opened the door and approached Maddie. He sat on the couch and introduced himself. Mac turned to watch with a sickening feeling inside, but Lawrence pushed his face toward him and ran the money under his nose.

"Now, we don't want any trouble for you, so it would be best if you kept this matter…_private._ No harm, no foul? You understand? Now, I like you, Max…and I want you to carry on to the next step, the medical evaluations. Are you ready? I think we can wrap this whole thing up in an hour or two and you'll be two thousand dollars richer. Think about it, and think of _her."_

Lawrence pointed to Maddie and Duane hovered over the girl, like a panther ready to pounce on an unsuspecting fawn. Mac raised his hand and grasped the money tightly, crumpling it in Lawrence's face. He shoved it in his pocket.

"Alright, I'm in, just get your goons away from my little girl, I mean it!" He snarled.

Lawrence motioned for Duane to come back to the room and Maddie was left alone again. Mac felt relief wash over him, but he was not out of the woods yet. He had to figure out a way to get out of these exams. Lawrence's actions and words were obvious and both men were aware of whom they truly were. Mac had a dark notion they were going to pump him with the virus very soon, and against his own will. He loosened up.

"Okay…where do I go next?"

"You'll have to be changed, put into a hospital gown and cleaned up first. These tests are extremely thorough."

"What about my daughter?"

"She'll be fine. We'll keep her occupied."

Miles and Duane led him out of the doorway and Mac grabbed onto Maddie. He turned swiftly and reached for his automatic.

"On second thought, I don't feel like taking any tests today!"

Mac kicked Duane in the gut and he doubled over into Larry. They fell back into the wall. Without any more time wasted, Mac charged down the hall and then kicked in the door to the stairway exit. The elevator rang and it's doors opened, they rushed inside and made it down to the entrance. Mac hailed a cab coming in his direction. He nearly jumped in front of it when it wouldn't stop. He shoved Maddie in the backseat just as the men raced from the building.

"Midtown, Seventh Avenue! _Hurry!"_

The driver asked no more questions when he saw Mac's gun and sped away.

Duane kicked the light post. "I knew something was up with him, so did Lawrence! He must have been a cop! Had to be!"

"Duane! What if he brings the whole squad to the Tunnel, they'll find the stuff!"

"No they won't, because we're gonna remove it now, let's go!"

**-Oo-**

Gretchen could no longer contain her worries about Mac and his failure to call them. After a series of portraits in the morning she made up her mind to forgo the danger and meet him at the Tunnel. Dani was preoccupied in the darkroom after the girls broke for lunch. Gretchen used that time to sneak away and get on the next train to Riverside. She knew Dani was going to blow a fit about it, but she had to see Mac and know if he was safe.

She approached the Tunnel entrance with anxiety, but made her way inside. Gretchen wanted to heave from odors and the impenetrable feeling of gloom that came over her. Her father died, cold and alone in this very dungeon and she couldn't help but feel responsible. She tried to be swift in searching out the place; it was pretty empty during the day. There were only a few people lying around, catching naps, but none of them were Mac. She walked further down and noticed a man hunched over his wagon, counting his finds for the day. She crept up, pulling out a few dollars from her jeans pocket.

"Ex…excuse me, I'm looking for someone…_please."_

The man turned to her, one dark eye jutting out more than the other from crooked and mismatched bifocals. He stared at her for a long time and then gave her a twisted smirk.

"_Aha!_ A Prettygirl! _A Prettygirl!_ For a Prettyboy! _A Prettyboy!"_ He was crooning an incomprehensible tune and did a little soul dance, pulling out a pair of musty red pumps from the top of the wagon. He blew on them, and wiped them on his soiled coat proudly.

"I know who you is! You is Prettygirl, come to see Prettyboy! _I know!"_

Gretchen let out an uneasy laugh; he had to be referring to Mac.

"_Umm_…yes! I'm looking for...Prettyboy, is he here?"

Pops glanced all around the tunnel with a few jerks of his head.

"Nope, no good, not here! Come here! Come here…put these on! I want Prettygirl to look extra hot for Prettyboy tonight! I know he gonna love these, I know!"

Gretchen stumbled away from him as he waved to her to come closer, holding out the shoes. He put his hand on his hips annoyed. "These size eights! Found them myself in Times Square!"

"Oh…um, I'm a six…sorry…_uh,_ what's you're name?"

"My name is Pops! _P...O...P...S_…Pops! Don't forget it now! These good shoes! I'll leave them for Prettyboy, he can put them on your feet Cinderella!"

He tossed the pumps into the wagon again with a huff.

Gretchen handed him the money, and his mood became joyful.

"I'se thank you from my heart!"

"Do you know when Prettyboy will be back, Pops?"

"Nope, he gone out…with the little girl, her moms not well, she not here as usual. I know…I known it, the Shadowman has taken her too."

"Little girl? There's a little girl down here?" She asked pitifully.

"Yup! Maddie…I's worry for her, I worry a lot, you know the Shadowman come and he…"

Pops went silent and cocked his head. "Do you hear that, Prettygirl?"

Gretchen was very agitated and decided to leave. "No…but thanks for you're help!"

Pops yanked on her arm tightly and dragged her against an inner compartment of the tunnel, obscured by the darkness.

"Hey! What do you think…?"

"_SHHHHH!_ I hear dem! I hear the Shadowman and he bought a friend! He's coming! He's coming fast!"

Pops decided not to stay in the hiding spot. "Go on girl! Go home! I'll find Prettyboy! He'll save ya!"

He dropped Gretchen's arm and raced away with his wagon muttering about Shadows. Gretchen listened closer and realized the demented Pops was right, there _were_ two men in the tunnel. She indistinctly heard their conversation and had to clutch her mouth in shock. They were the men who had murdered her father. She choked back her sobs and kept motionless, hoping they would leave, just then a bright light flashed across her face. Gretchen shielded her eyes and started to run. The taller of the men grabbed her angrily.

"Look, Miles! Look who it is! The offspring of old Red! Now I wonder what she could possibly be doing down here?"

He pulled her forcefully over to his partner and kept her arms twisted behind her back.

"Please don't hurt me…. I'm no one…I was just looking through the tunnels, I was curious, please let me go!"

"Curious indeed!" Miles spat. "You're the daughter of the grungy Vet we knocked off a few days ago aren't you? I recognized your pictures from the ones Davy took. She was the beautiful model; remember? He said she had hair like her father…Davy called it the sunset! Wait a minute! _Wait a minute!_ Duane, I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"Remember when Lawrence tried to find the vial in her apartment? He was nearly busted by some guy…the other one in the pictures! The model! This whole thing is a set up! The guy we brought in, it had to be him in disguise! They know something, and they're not just fashion fluffs!"

Gretchen's eyes widened with fright and thrashed about to escape. _"No! _No! I'm only a model; I don't know what you're talking about! We all are! I was only inquiring about my father's home…please!" She broke down into tears and began to scream down the tunnel, hoping the loopy man heard her.

"Pops! _Pops!_ Find Prettyboy! I need him! I need help!..._mmmmphhhh!"_

Duane grabbed her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shut up! You're coming with us…Miles, get the junk and let's go!"

Miles ran to one of the side partitions and slid over a loose stone. He picked up a small lead box and double-checked, twenty vials left, just as there should be.

"I got it! Let's get going before someone sees us!"

Gretchen couldn't utter a sound as they dragged her struggling through the tunnel and into the black van parked outside. Duane tied a quick gag around her mouth and used his tie around her ankles.

"That should hold you for now, utter one sound and you'll die sooner than you think!"


	8. A Prettygirl's plight

**Chapter 8: A prettygirl's plight**

Dani sipped her wine frenzied and tapped her foot, waiting for Henry's call. When the phone rang she dove for it.

"Henry, don't talk, just listen! Forget the appointment, something is wrong! Gretchen left over an hour ago but she told the girls she was staying in the studio. I think she went to the tunnel looking for Mac! I haven't heard from him at all either! I really think that…"

Dani was cut off as her elevator opened and Mac rushed inside with a little girl in his arms, he was distressed, the crepe beard was hanging off his face.

"It's okay Maddie, just sit over there, Dani is my good friend, and she's going to help us."

Dani signaled for him to wait and continued her conversation.

"Mac just came in Henry…no Gretchen's not with him…a little girl is…I don't know…I'll find out. What? _Oh my God!_ That's terrible! Who were they?…Okay…let me hear what he has to say, something must have happened, he's all shaken up. Good, then you get them down there with the warrant. _Perfect! _Thanks."

Maddie had no idea what was going on but she did as she was told and curled up in the corner of the couch. She watched amazed as Mac began to transform himself. The beard came off as well as his brown lenses. He removed the clothing layers until he was in a wife-beater shirt and torn jeans. She wanted to smile, but saw the situation was serious.

"Mac? Mac…who are you? What's going on?"

Mac ran over and knelt beside her. "Maddie, it's going to be okay. I'm not really homeless and I don't live in the tunnel. My name is Mac, Mac Harper. I work here with Dani. I'm a model for…for the magazines, but I'm also a…well…I'm kinda like a police man that helps people."

Maddie nodded slowly, trying to understand. "So, you were spying in the tunnel, pretending, so you can help us? So you can help find Benny and Maria and those bad guys?"

Mac smiled brightly. "That's right!"

Maddie threw her arms around him for a hug. _"Wow!_ You're like a superhero, like...like Batman! I used to find some of the comic books in the tunnel." Maddie bit her lip and looked at him bashfully. Mac? Can I tell you something?

"Anything, hon."

"I like you better this way, you look…" Maddie's eyes glowed as she stared in awe at all the beautiful portraits of him and the models hanging around the studio. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Really handsome!"

Mac laughed. "That's very sweet of you, thanks Maddie."

Dani came over to the couch and sat across from them with a surprised smile.

"Mac, who's your friend?"

"This is Maddie…_umm_…what's' your last name?"

"Maddie Duncan."

Dani shook the poor girl's little hand and drew Mac over to her desk.

"Just give us a minute, Maddie."

Dani held her head wearily. "I'm not even going to ask right now…what happened to you?"

"I know everything, Dani, I know who's involved and where, but I made a quick getaway."

"Oh no…you didn't…_shoot_ anyone…did you?"

"No, but I made it out just in time with her and got a cab. Everything is going crazy right now."

"I'll say it is, Henry and I were supposed to go on an Insurance interview this afternoon." Dani lowered her voice. "He just told me the police found two bodies buried in cement off a construction site in the Lower East Side."

Mac gave a dejected glance to Maddie. "Was it a man and a woman?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Two of the homeless were missing for the last few days, they were a couple Maddie knew. Did you get names?"

"Henry cracked down on the cops to get all the info. They were identified as Louis Ramirez and Michelle…_Duncan_…Oh no, Mac! Don't tell me that's her…"

Dani could see that those were not the names Mac was expecting; she was about to question further when her phone rang shrilly.

"Dani Reynolds..._Oh_…oh hello, Gerard!"

Mac rolled his eyes irritated and ran away to the wash up.

"No, no, it's a pleasure to hear your voice! What's that?…._Really?_ When? Tomorrow night?…well…_I don't_…but you see…Oh…I understand…Of course, we'll all be there…Marriot Hotel, top floor…_ahh,_ I know it, the revolving restaurant, beautiful….okay Gerard…_buh bye_ now!"

Dani put the phone down with a sigh and slumped in her chair. "More trouble…Gerard is having the grand presentation of his magazine tomorrow night and he's demanding we all be there since we're the prominent feature of the premiere issue. If I back out of this, we'll be doomed forever in the fashion industry."

Mac was barely paying attention; he furiously scrubbed the glue residue off his face and dipped his hair under the shower to wash out the muck. He was seriously considering how to tell Maddie about her mother.

"Dani! Tell him to forget it! This case is very important!"

"Mac…so is our cover and careers! Dupree can make or break us!" She said in a drained singsong tone.

Mac stumbled from the bathroom with his clean hair slicked back and he had changed into an unsoiled outfit. He went to the couch and took a seat alongside Maddie. She had been rifling through Dani's sample photo album on the coffee table, but when she looked at him, tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Mac, I heard what she said…my mommy's dead? _Why?_ Who did that? I want to see her!"

Maddie choked and fell into intense sobs. Mac pulled her over and began to rock her in his lap and Dani hurried to them and caressed her hair. She looked at him in disdain. What was he going to do now that he allowed the child to become a fixture in his life? Mac's own eyes were soon blurry with grief for Maddie and she continued to moan for a long time on his shoulder. He didn't know what words of comfort he could give to her, so he stayed silent, just allowing her to grieve on his shoulder. Dani walked away quietly and to set up a warm bubble bath for the child. She was going to have to talk to Henry about Maddie, and see what could be done with her that would be in her best interest. She waved for Mac to bring her over.

"Come on honey, Dani set up a nice bubble bath for you, how does that sound?"

Maddie finally raised her head listlessly and nodded.

Dani left her alone to get into the tub but stayed near the door to keep an eye on her.

"Mac, there's something else…Gretchen is gone, I think she went to the Tunnel to look for you, but she hasn't come back."

Mac nearly punched the wall and pulled at his hair. He rushed for his coat. "Dani, why didn't you tell me? I have to find her before those other guys do! They probably went to the tunnel looking for me!"

"I'm sorry, Mac, I wasn't sure if she did, but it's been nearly two hours now. She hasn't even called."

Mac looked at her gravely from the doorway. "I hope nothing happened to her, Dani, take care of Maddie for me please, give her something to eat and get her some cloth..."

Dani pushed him out the door. "Mac, I _know_ how to take care of girls, hurry up and find Gretchen!"

**-Oo-**

"A band of Cadillacs coming home for me…coming forth to carry me home!…That's right Canman, play them cans! I wants a Cadillac! That's right!"

Pops shuffled around his area in the tunnel, piling up the pages of discarded newspapers and shoving them into his clothes for added warmth. The snow continued to fall heavily tonight and the gusty winds were causing the Tunnel air to be frigid. Pops was waiting for Prettyboy to return, because he had to save Prettygirl.

"Hey Pops, what did Prettygirl look like? I heard the men in the black van outside…talking about meat and stuff."

"I don't know man…she was pretty…like them magazines, she had red hair like Red! But she didn't like my red pumps I found." Pops squinted in the darkness to the edge of the tunnel and made out a figure running toward them.

"_Hoorah! _I gotta get outta here, you better run too Canman, The Shadowman is coming at us again! He's coming fast!"

Mac saw the two men, one was sitting cross-legged with old coffee cans in his lap, and the other was Pops, ready to make an escape.

"Wait! _Pops!_ It's me! It's Prettyboy! I need your help!"

Pop's halted at the sound of the man's voice. It was definitely Prettyboy's. As the man came closer, he shook his head confused.

"Say man, you is very pretty but you ain't Prettyboy! What's happenin'? The Shadowman got him! I knows it!"

"No Pops, I _am_ Prettyboy…I took a shower and shave! Look, I need you're help. Did you see a young woman come down here earlier?"

Pops clapped in delight and crawled into his hole, then came out with the red pumps.

"Lookit, Prettyboy! Shoes for Prettygirl to wear! She don't want them from me, but she'll take em' from you! I knows it! Put them on her pretty feet, like Sleeping Beauty"

"You mean Cinderella, don'tchya?" Canman corrected.

"What you mean? Sleeping Beauty can't wear no shoes?…_No_…she be sleeping…never mind! Put them shoes on her like Thumbelina!"

"Cinderella!" Canman heaved a big sigh and went back to making music.

"I'se like Snow White…they should make a Snow Black! She'd look fine in these too…"

Mac was exasperated and shook Pops by his ragged coat. "Forget the shoes and fairy tales, Pops! Did you see a young woman down here?"

Pops tugged his coat from Mac's grip. "I ain't sayin' I did and I ain't saying I didn't. But Prettygirl come here lookin' for you! Then we had to run because the Shadowman came with a friend…poor Prettygirl!"

The half-baked man suddenly realized the danger that she was in and came back to reality. He grasped Mac's shoulders.

"_Oooh!_ Prettyboy! She was screaming for you, screaming for help ya hear! The two men grab her, one like me…Negro, and the other a white boy, they took her with them, I knows it!"

The old Canman hobbled to his feet astonished. "I know you! I mean, I recognize you from the pictures Red had of his daughter, you're one of the models!"

"Yeah, I am. Please, do you know anything else?" Mac said desperately, clutching Pop's wagon.

"I saw the men get in the van when I was coming back to the Tunnel. I heard them say something about Meats and Maggio…but that's it, they took off too fast."

"_Meats and Maggio_…" Mac repeated under his breath. "Thanks!"

Mac rifled through his pockets and tossed them a ten. "Split that guys! I gotta go, she could be in danger."

"_Wait!_ Is the girl Red's daughter?" Canman demanded.

"Yeah! And her life is in danger from the same men that's knocking off your friends. I have Maddie and she's safe, but her mom is dead and most likely, this Benny and Maria. Stay sharp and don't get taken in by any cons with clipboards!"

Mac raced from the tunnel and out into the cold. He wasn't sure what his next move was, when suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned suddenly and it was Canman, out of breath and doubled over. Mac helped him upright and patted his back until he stopped coughing.

"_Acck!_ I just…I just remembered…something, Prettyboy! Maggio Beef! It's a meat warehouse on West Fourteenth. Gansevoort Market!"

Mac started running toward the subway.

"The meat packing district, of course! Thanks a lot, Canman! I owe ya!"

"Just save Red's kid, he was my friend!"

**-Oo-**

Gretchen was pulled through the dingy parking lot of the Meat Warehouse. Duane's grasp was strong, and his long fingers dug into her skin excruciatingly. He kicked open the back door and led her through abandoned rows of wasted cow and Pig hides that dropped down from the ceiling. The smell of animal blood sickened her and she was feeling woozy from her fright and the bumpy van ride. They came to stop at a large meat freezer and Miles opened the latch. Gretchen was already trembling from the cold blast of air that circulated in the warehouse. She started to thrash about wildly.

"No! No! Don't put me in there! Don't! Please! Get off of me! _Get off!"_

Her shouts were in vain, Duane pulled a large plastic shroud and proceeded to wrap it around her until she couldn't move and the two men lifted her up into the locker. They placed her on a high chrome meat hook flanking other wrapped sides of beef.

"Enjoy the cold air, sweets!" Miles laughed, and they left her alone in the eerily blue-lit room to freeze, making sure the door was shut tight.

Gretchen tried to shake herself down from the hook, but she was fixed tightly. Her jerky movements banged into the bags in front of her and they spun fast, revealing two frozen bodies. She let out screams and continued to struggle, the air was already thinning and she felt like her lungs were turning to ice, her shuddering breath seemed to turn into snow and the gooseflesh on her arms was prickling with frost.

"Help me…" She cried weakly. "Please help…"

**-Oo-**

Mac made it to the warehouse as fast as he could, it wasn't too big from the outside, but he decided to take the back entrance. He rounded the corner and saw the black van make a speedy getaway, it was too quick to catch them, but he committed the license plate in his memory. Mac fell back against the brick wall in anguish; sweat beaded his forehead as he remembered the previous year. He had found his then girlfriend, Cindy, dead in her apartment. He rubbed his temples and gave a few deep breaths before pulling out his lock pick.

"Oh God, please don't let Gretchen be dead!" Mac shoved the door open. He put the light on and wrinkled his nose. He couldn't decide what had worse odors, the warehouse or the tunnel.

"Gretchen! _Gretchen!_" He called out loudly, but he could only hear the clanging metal of the wracks. He pushed aside the frozen carcasses, looking around, but saw no one. His heart pounded as his gaze caught sight of the meat freezer.

"Oh no, please no!"

Mac ran to the door and tugged at the handle, he put his ear to it and listened in, it wasn't soundproofed for the safety of the employees. It started off faintly, and then grew louder, small whimpers and cries of pain. Mac slammed the door and shouted.

"Gretchen! It's Mac, I'm gonna get you out of here!"

When he didn't hear a reply Mac banged the door harder. "Gretchen, whatever you do, don't fall asleep! Stay alert!"

Mac gave the handle a final thrust. The heavy door opened a crack and Mac pushed it wide into place so it wouldn't swing shut. He made his way toward the back of the freezer and he saw her, her lips were blue and her eyes partly closed. She was still breathing, but very slightly. Mac tore at the plastic that was tightly wound around the hook and she fell into his arms. He picked her up and ran from the freezer to a warmer section of the warehouse. Seating her on the floor, he ripped the rest of the plastic apart furiously. He laid her back and started rubbing her cheeks and hands for circulation, then moved on to her body. She started to sniffle and cough and grasped at him for warmth.

"_M…M…Ma...Mac!_ Ma…Mac …those…t_ho_…those men…._they_…they put…."

Mac already saw what she was referring to, the corpses hanging side by side, another unfortunate couple named Benny and Maria. He removed his coat and put it over her, zipping it up. Mac held her body against his and she clung to him, still longing for any sort of heat. He continuously rubbed her back and hair to generate friction.

"I know Gretchen…I know…I'm glad I came here…I nearly lost it when I heard you went out looking for me! Why did you do that?"

He held her shoulders and pushed her back to look into her face. She was in tears, the pinkish tone was returning to her cold lips and the natural blush to her cheeks.

"Mac, I…I…_wa_…was scared! You…you…didn't call…Mac…_I'm_…I'm sorry…_I_…I love you!"

Mac closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder, grasping her waist and the back of her neck tenderly. He kissed her intensely, murmuring her name and keeping her protected in his arms. Just as they parted, the door to the front of the warehouse opened and Henry and Dani rushed in with a group of policemen. Dani ran over to them and the police were directed into the freezer to recover the bodies.

"Mac, I had one of my lookouts ask about you at the Tunnel, an old man led us here, thank goodness Gretchen is safe now. We caught Lawrence Dobbs, but the other two are still at large I suppose?"

Mac kept his arms around Gretchen and pulled her to her feet as he addressed them. "Yeah, I came a little too late, they took off in their black van, license plate, 4HJ207."

One of the cops wrote down the number and went back to his squad car to report it and call for an ambulance.

"Dani, where's Maddie? Who's with her?"

"She's fine Mac, I left her with the girls right now, she's feeling a little better, but…"

"But what?"

"Henry called Social Services, they'll be over first thing tomorrow to pick her up."

Mac winced at the thought of letting Maddie go. Dani went over to hug Gretchen. She walked her to Henry's car.

Henry folded his arms grimly. "Don't look at me like that, Mac, you know it had to be done. Are you prepared to take on a child right now? At your age and with your career?"

"Not…not really…my age is fine, but…you're right about the career part. I just wish there was something else that could be done. You know what's gonna happen Henry; she'll be sent to all these different foster homes and get lost in the sauce. She'll probably wind up back on the streets by the time she's a teen. I want her to have a happy life."

The two men left the building after a few statements to the police and Mac climbed into the back of the car beside Gretchen. She was very hushed and snuggled close to him, keeping her head on his shoulder and clutching his hand. He stroked her fingers and leaned toward Dani in the front seat.

"We're taking her back to your place, right?"

"Yes, that would be the best thing, she has clothes there, and I have what she needs. Don't worry Mac, she'll be fine with me."

Mac sat back against the warm leather and leaned his head on Gretchen's. She looked up at him with a small feeling of disquiet. Why did she blurt out that she loved him? Granted, their moment was interrupted, but she sensed his surprise. The circumstances were not suitable, but she couldn't control her overwhelming relief and emotions. Everything was in a tailspin right now and she figured they would discuss it eventually. She tightened her fingers through his and he peeked at her with a crooked smile.

"Warmed up yet?" He whispered.

"Almost, but I could be warmer." She murmured softly, returning the smile.

Mac sighed, and kissed her nose gently with a wink. "Don't worry, Gretchen, I'll make sure of it."


	9. Fluff and dangerous stuff

**Chapter 9: Fluff and dangerous stuff**

The morning light burst through the window reflecting blindly off the solid white walls of Dani's studio apartment. The sky was still overcast with swirls of snowflakes serenely falling to the ground. Gretchen blinked and rubbed her eyes. The chill had worn off her body, but she had caught the sniffles. She didn't want to move her comfortable position on the queen-sized bed; the giant blue quilt Dani provided warmed her up very well. She looked to her left and sighed lovingly. Mac was sleeping soundly in a chair in his boxers; his feet were propped up on the edge of the bed with a small blanket covering him. Gretchen rolled over and tied her robe, when she glanced at the small radio clock she noticed it was only six-thirty in the morning. She picked up the quilt and went to his side, gently placing it over him. He stirred and yawned, curling his body deep underneath, grateful for the sudden warmth. Gretchen pulled the pillow from the bed and lifted his head, giving him added support. She turned to walk away when he called her quietly.

"Gretchen…how are you feeling?"

Gretchen glanced in the mirror over the bureau, she felt as worn down as she looked. Her wavy hair was in disarray and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her nose was pink and her lips pale. She turned and knelt beside him, he grabbed her hands and rubbed them, keeping them firmly against his chest.

"I've felt better…much better…_I…I…"_

Gretchen couldn't control the sob that escaped her throat and she wept. Mac's expression softened with understanding. He sat up, bringing his feet down and then he slid to his knees and embraced her. Her heartrending cries came out louder as she hugged him, rubbing his back and softly begging him not to let her go.

"No, Gretchen…I'll never let you go. Let it out honey, just let it all out…"

Gretchen cried until her face stung and she nearly lost her voice. She gradually pulled away from him and her eyes glowed brilliantly. She covered her face humiliated.

"Mac…Mac, I'm so sorry…you must think I'm such a baby…. a _fool."_

Mac kept his gaze steadily upon her, his heart aching_. "No_…not at all Gretchen."

He pulled her hands down and kissed her fingertips.

"I would never think that…you've been through quite an ordeal these last few days and it's yet to be resolved. I told you I'm going to do everything I can to find justice for all these senseless deaths."

"And you have! You have done so much! Mac, I couldn't ask any more of you…but there's something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Anything, Gretchen."

Leaning on him for support, Gretchen rose unsteadily and smoothed out her robe. She patted down her hair and dabbed her eyes. She really just wanted to disappear. She walked to the window shaking her head and rubbing her arms. The City was waking up, but the streets were eerily quiet, blanketed in nearly a foot of snow. Mac came alongside her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"It's about yesterday in the warehouse. I…I know I said some things that may have confused you. I was probably out of my head…frozen…and so grateful you came for me. What I'm trying to say is…is…"

Mac gave her a charming sidelong glance. "Gretchen, I wasn't confused in the slightest…and even though you were under trauma…"

"Wait, let me finish." She put a hand on his chest. "I didn't mean to make you feel obligated to say anything to me after I just blurted out how much I love you!" Gretchen said the last part quickly and focused on the building across the street, but she wasn't done speaking. "I'm an old fashioned girl from an old fashioned family. My mother tried to keep us like that, anyway…especially me, because I was the only girl. She always said, _'Gretchen, never do the talking! If a man is going to love ya, he's going to tell ya when it's fitting for him. Don't rush him, pressure him…and never be the first one to tell him, otherwise he'll forever take you for granted."_

Mac suppressed a laugh and shrugged. "Gretchen, you have to tell momma to get with the times! This is the eighties and women are powerhouses. If you have feelings don't be afraid to say them! You bottle them up for too long; they'll eat away at you and dampen your spirit."

Gretchen faced him. "So, you're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry at all? Because you told me something that I was planning to say very soon? I'm just happy to know we're in agreement here."

Mac smiled slyly and looked down at the morning rush of people, waiting for his words to sink into Gretchen. She stared at him bewildered and then a bright smile flitted across her face.

Mac returned the smile. "Now that's what I want to see, a Gretchen special!"

Mac swept her close. She draped her arms loosely over his neck and softly glanced up at him. His eyes sparkled and he began to kiss her ardently, whispering his love for her over and over. Noises from outside the room broke their fervor and Mac suddenly remembered Maddie. She was to leave him this morning. He ran his fingers through Gretchen's hair kissed her neck.

"I have to see Maddie off, Gretchen. I'm…I'm going to miss her."

Gretchen's face saddened. She had also had bonded with the child for a little while when they returned to Dani's the previous day. She had gone to sleep trying to figure out a way that the little girl could have a home, but was too drained to focus. She pulled out of Mac's arms with a warmhearted smile, her feisty mood returning.

"Alright sir, just put some clothes on. That little darling has a crush on you, I can tell. She had stars in her eyes all night at dinner…I'm sure you noticed."

Mac laughed. "Yeah, I did…but I wasn't gonna tell her that! She told me before she went to bed that she'll be a Mac fan forever and collect all my pictures. And Dani didn't help when she offered to create her an official album with a copy of each."

"Yikes, looks like Maddie's going to start the official fan club. She'll never let the world forget your pretty face."

Mac slipped on his jeans and T-shirt with a coy grin. "I like the sound of that, a Mac Harper fan club! I wonder what she'll call it?"

Gretchen was making the bed and threw a pillow at him. "How about, _Mac and cheese!"_

"Hey! I'm _not_ cheesy! I'm classy, suave, debonair…" He whined, putting on his boots.

"Right…and then your fans will want to know all the dirt. I'll be happy to give them that picture you showed me from High School…black shoes, white socks and glasses…weren't you the football team's water boy?"

Mac threw the pillow back at her. "Well, I'm glad someone has gotten their sarcastic humor back. I'm outta here! I'm going where I'll be appreciated for my accomplishments."

Mac ran to the door and she followed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up with another deep kiss and then she kept laughing.

"Mac's _accomplishments_…I'm still waiting to hear you speak Chinese…I know you memorized Yum Yum's menu!"

Mac nearly choked as he broke off the snuggling and they kept laughing heartily.

"Damn! You're so on to me, Gretchen!"

"Oh, I'm on to you alright…I got your number, _Mackenzie_ Harper."

Mac put a finger to his lips. _"Shh_…don't tell anyone my full name! Even Dani doesn't know."

"Oh really? I think she'll find it very cute. I do!"

"Yeah, but she'll never let me live it down, and she'll keep calling me that." He shuddered.

Gretchen sighed and shook her head. "Yeah…it's bad enough you share the last name with a crabby Southern grandma on 'Mama's Family.' Are you the lost grandson? I know…you're Bubba's brother! You both look like ken dolls!"

Mac grabbed her in another tight hug and rocked her as they shared a few more jokes, gently poking fun at one another.

"We are gonna celebrate very soon. Just me and you, choice wine, Al Green on the player, and…" He whispered gently in her ear and Gretchen swooned.

"Okay…_okay_…I give…now get out there, it's Maddie's turn to be loved by you, _Boop boop be doop!_" Gretchen kidded happily.

Mac opened the door and slipped her another kiss.

"_Wo ai ni,_ Gretchen. _Wo xu yu bao ni shu chang zai!"_

Gretchen did a double take and looked at him curiously. "What did you just say, Mac?"

"I said, I love you, and I want to make you happy again."

With those words, Mac stepped out the bedroom and smiled contentedly. Gretchen fell back against the door and held her heart, now it completely belonged to Mac Harper.

**-Oo-**

Maddie was eating cereal and toast at the table, plucking sadly at the straps of her new denim overalls. Dani made a rush to the clothing store and purchased Maddie a bunch of outfits and things she would need while she waited to transition to a new family. Her little yellow suitcase lay silently on the couch. Dani was in the restroom, getting dressed for the day. Mac approached the table and picked up the box of cereal.

"_Mmm_, cookie crisps! Mind if I sit down? I'll just have a little toast." He took a piece and put a little cream cheese and jelly on top.

Maddie looked beautiful all cleaned up. Dani had braided her hair and it revealed the last of her blonde highlights flowing throughout. She was glowing, her face and teeth scrubbed clean. Mac reached over and put her small hand in his own. She hopped off the chair and ran to him, giving him a big hug with tears in her winsome, dark eyes.

"Mac…I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go with strangers! I wanna go home to the tunnel. I know people there; they can take care of me. Please don't let them take me! Let me stay there, let me stay with you!" She begged, clutching his t-shirt. "I wanna stay with you! You can be my daddy!"

Her pleas were tearing at his heart. He stroked her face and offered her a napkin to blow her nose. He was getting teary eyed again. Between her and Gretchen, Mac was going through a big emotional upheaval.

"Maddie, my friend Henry is only doing this to help you. You…you can't stay with me…as much as I want to take care of you…its just not possible. I can't be your father, but I'm your friend, you're good friend. That will never change. The Social Services are gonna find you a great family to live with. I know it's gonna take a lot of getting used to…you're gonna miss your mom and…"

Maddie jumped back angrily and stomped on the floor. "No, I won't! I hate her! She didn't love me, she always left me alone and did bad things! She…she deserved it!"

Mac looked up and took a deep breath. She was going through all the emotions that came with the death of a loved one. She was going to need a little bit of help to cope with them.

"Maddie…" He said gently, "Don't say things you'll regret later. I know you don't really feel that way. You know what that is? It's anger talking, and boy, when people let anger come in, he does a lot of talking. You can't shut him up! But then you know who comes right in after that?"

Maddie rubbed her eyes and looked at him sheepishly. "What?"

"Regret. Regret makes his home in you and he doesn't want to leave. Then all you do is walk around sad all the time, wishing you never said the things you did when anger was around. You don't want those two mean guys in your life. They only make everything else harder."

Mac felt like he was babbling on, just like the human 'Reader's Digest,' he decided. He was never too great with psychology, though he had a lot of empathy, sometimes too much, and his superiors always warned him of that. He looked up and saw Dani and Gretchen standing in the foyer with proud smiles. Maddie went back to her place at the table and swallowed the last of her tears.

"Okay Mac, I'll be…I'll be strong for you. I don't want you to think I'm a baby."

Gretchen came behind her, and played with her braid. She rubbed her shoulders.

"Mac would never think that of you, you're the bravest gal he's ever seen, Maddie."

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Really!" Mac insisted. "You're more brave then I was at your age. I used to be afraid of the dark, and you lived in a big, scary tunnel! Aren't you glad you're not gonna be there anymore? You'll have clean clothes, shoes, and a nice home with someone who's gonna learn to love you very much."

As Mac gave her all his unbeatable confidence Gretchen had a thought and approached Dani, who was drinking her coffee and sorting through mail.

"Dani, I know this is a long shot…but what if I called my mother in Nevada and asked her if she'll take Maddie?"

Dani looked at her thoughtfully. "Gretchen, are you sure? I mean, your mother is probably going through so much stress right now…"

"Dani, I think it would be perfect! She's always telling me how lonely she gets now that my brothers are going to college. I think she would be thrilled to have a little girl around the house again. I worry about her too; my father's disappearance took its toll on her and I hate that she has to deal with that alone. If Maddie were with her, she wouldn't be so focused on her own worries."

Dani was about to raise more objections, but Gretchen cut her off. "I know what you're thinking, it's a big responsibility and she doesn't quite know Maddie's personality…but if I can arrange to have Maddie stay with her for a month, just to…get away from this city and recuperate, I think my mom would want to keep her. Besides, look at those two, he already loves her, I can tell. It would give Mac a chance to visit her from time to time and not have to worry about dealing with strangers."

The women glanced at Mac, and he was engaged in showing Maddie tricks with disappearing coins and thumbs. Dani glanced at Gretchen with burning curiosity.

"So Mac would occasionally make big trips to Nevada to see Maddie and your mom…what about you?"

"What about me? Of course I'll be there with him if I can." She said earnestly.

Dani surprised Gretchen with a hug. "Congratulations, hon! I suppose now you're an official couple?"

"We said we loved each other, so I'd say it's official. Though Mac promised we'll have to have our marvelous night for a moon dance…"

The two women started chuckling and the doorbell rang. Maddie stiffened up and jumped into Mac's arms, clutching her suitcase. Mac hugged her again and eased her down. Dani answered and Gretchen helped Maddie into her new pink wool coat. Mac threw his coat on as well. Henry came inside with a stern-faced Hispanic woman wearing a severe bun and holding a clipboard. However, her expression softened when she saw Maddie and she offered her hand.

"Hello, Madison, I'm Mrs. Montoya. I work for the department of Social Services and I'm here to help you find a new home."

Maddie shook her hand at Mac's urging and shifted around uncomfortably. Mrs. Montoya knelt before her and fixed her scarf and mittens.

"You don't have to be afraid, Maddie, no one is going to hurt you, only help. I'm going to have to ask you to come to my office and answer some questions. Can you do that?"

Maddie nodded silently, trying to keep up her bold front. In the meanwhile, Gretchen went into the other room and phoned her mother. She had called her the night before and Dani gave Mrs. Forsythe a less frightening version of what had been going on with her daughter and the whole case. After Gretchen finished speaking, her mother was silent for a full minute.

"Mom, are you okay? I don't mean to put all this on you right now."

Her mother was crying softly into the phone. "Gretchen, that sounds like a wonderful idea, but what about you? I'm so worried about what all this is doing to your health and nerves. If you want her to come, I'll be more than happy to have her. But I want you to come with her for the month and no arguments about it. You need to take it easy and get yourself together. I'm sick of that terrible City. I just want you to be safe with me for a while." She demanded lovingly.

Gretchen held her head and sighed a loud 'yes' to her mother. A month long reprieve in Nevada sounded excellent, but then she thought of Mac. She would miss him so much after they had just gotten so close. She rolled her eyes, knowing Mac would side with her mother's advice.

"Alright mom. I'll be out there in a few days. We have a very important photo gala tonight and I'll have to pack."

"Thank you, Gretchen! I love it when you see things my way. Don't wait too long. Go to your gala, then pack right away for a Sunday flight, as early as you can get it. I'll pay for your travel expenses when you get here."

"You don't have to mom, but i appreciate it. I have to go…I'll see you real soon. You're going to love Maddie and I hope things will work out so she can come."

Gretchen came from the room to find that Mac and Maddie had left with the others.

"Dani, where are they? I have some great news! My mom agreed!"

"That is wonderful! But Gretchen, they've gone. They may still be downstairs by the car…now wait a minute, Gretchen, you can't go out there like that! Gretchen you're still in your…. pajamas…" Dani's voice faltered as it fell on deaf ears. She had already run down to the elevator.

After Gretchen excitedly explained the news to them and with a little urging from Mac, the Social worker finally agreed. Henry promised he would take care of the legalities but they were still going to have to bring Maddie to the office for the tests and questions. Maddie's pitiful frown became a beaming smile as she waved good-bye from the car window. Gretchen danced around in the snow, tossing some on Mac's head. However, she quickly calmed down, remembering they were still involved in a very serious case.

"I'm sorry, I know there's still murderers out there and I'm dancing around like a basket case."

"Gretchen, I want to see you like _this_, not the other way. Let us Outriders handle all the crap. You need to get yourself back together, and if going back home for a while is the answer, then you do it."

Deep down, Mac was worried. Gretchen was okay now, but post-traumatic stress was liable to occur. She could easily decide to stay home and never come back to this life again. He didn't show his concerns right now and put an arm across her waist, walking her back into the building. As they entered the elevator Gretchen pinned him to the wall playfully.

"_Táim i ngrá leat,_ Mac. _Tá mo chroí istigh ionat."_ She murmured as they kissed.

Mac looked at her surprised. "What language is that? What did you say?"

Gretchen toyed with his zipper. "That was Gaelic Irish, my father used to speak it to us when we were kids. A lot of his family was Irish gypsies. I said, I'm in love with you, Mac, and my heart is within you."

**-Oo-**

Duane Williamson and Miles Feldman were desperate partners in murderous crimes. Their entire insurance organization was folding fast with the arrest of Lawrence Dobbs. Now they were stuck holding the literal bag of deadly Aids specimens and hiding out in a low rent apartment in St. Marks Place. Duane had ditched the van, taking it to a buddy who stripped it down for parts, and he gave them a beat up station wagon. The heat was on them and they couldn't bring the specimens to the doctors that worked for Dobbs.

Miles sipped his coffee nervously and scanned the newspaper. The entire operation was exposed on the first two pages along with a horrible mug shot of Lawrence. On the bottom of the page were two sketches, almost perfect likenesses of both of them. He nearly spit out his coffee.

"Duane! They are going to get us, man! That's us! How are we gonna escape?"

Duane kept his cool and continued to lift his weights. "We aren't escaping until we get revenge."

"_Revenge!_ What the hell are you talking about? We can't show our faces, every cop in the City is out to get us thanks to that undercover bum!"

Duane tossed the dumbbells on the couch and wiped the sweat from his brow. He never lost his cool, although it was very easy too, dealing with a bumbling moron like Miles.

"Listen to me, turn to page ten, the Society section. You see that article on the top right? The one with that smiling French dude, Dupree?"

"_Uhh_...oh yeah, there it is…hey, nice beret."

Duane rolled his eyes and ran his finger down the article, stopping at the third paragraph.

"Read that."

"Okay. _'Dupree has announced the unveiling of his new Fashion Magazine, 'Splendor and Beyond.' He will be holding an exquisite gala tonight on top of the Marriot in the famed revolving restaurant. It will be a major event with the intention of raising money for children's charities. Also expected to attend is world-class photographer, Danielle Reynolds, whose work is prominently featured in the first issue. She, along with her models, will be on hand to sign pictures and discuss their experience working with a grand artist like Dupree.'_ Okay, this is interesting, but what are you getting at?"

Duane grabbed the paper from him and whacked him on the head. "What I'm getting at, nimrod, is that Reynolds and her models will be at this event. We know that this 'bum' is one of them, as well as the homeless dude's daughter, right?"

"Right."

"Good, we're on the same page. What I propose we do is make our way into this gala, and give them a night to remember."

"And how do you plan to do that? What could we possibly do with all those people around?"

Duane played with one of the vials and Miles snatched it away.

"Be careful, Duane! That stuff will kill ya!"

"And that's exactly what I plan to do tonight, to all of them. I hope they all enjoy the soup."

Duane started laughing insidiously and even Miles grew afraid. "Perhaps an added bonus…I wonder what will happen if a revolving restaurant were to suddenly, spin out of control?"

Miles was finally catching on and he nodded with a highly-strung laugh.

"I don't know, but it will be one of heck of a ride!"


	10. No soup for you!

**Chapter 10: No soup for you!**

"Ow, ow! Okay…it's tied! _It's tied!"_ Mac groaned, as Dani yanked on his bow tie. "You know I hate wearing these monkey suits."

"Listen, just be thankful that Dupree is not making you wear the King Henry the Eighth costume, okay?" Dani replied, dusting off bits of lint from his coat."That set of photos was a hit."

"If Mac had his way, every man would be dressed down in a polo and Levi jeans." Gretchen joked, coming from Dani's bedroom. Mac looked at her passionately.

"Don't forget _tan boots_...Gretchen, you look gorgeous…" He faltered.

"Thank Dani for the loaner, this is a very beautiful dress." Gretchen spun around in a shimmering, silver v-neck halter gown. Her hair was done up in curls with matching clips. "I could only find black heels right now, but it goes with the threading." She smiled.

"It's perfect, Gretchen. But I suppose I'm chop liver then, Mac?" Dani joked, and Mac kissed her hand.

"No, _dahling,_ you look radiant as always!"

Dani was wearing a burgundy cocktail dress with sequins and her hair tumbled over her shoulders in picture perfect waves.

"Too late, Mac. I promised to be there at seven to meet the girls. It's after six now, we should get a move on."

Mac helped the women into their coats and then picked up Dani's camera bag. The woman never left home without it. As they approached Dani's car she tossed him the keys.

"You drive tonight, I'm completely frazzled."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey, watch it with the ma'am. I'm not even forty yet! I can't believe you talked Henry into bringing Maddie. She's going to be bored to tears, and I hope it's not a bad influence for her, if you know what I mean."

Mac plowed his way through the midtown streets. They were still piled with snow and traffic was light.

"Don't worry about it…her being there will help me from being bored to tears. I can't imagine it this event any worse than living in the Freedom Tunnel under the ground."

"You're right, but some of those people have more heart than a whole room full of these phonies."

Gretchen gazed forlornly out the window and Mac caught her eye in the rear view mirror, he gave her his infectious wink and she blew him a kiss.

"I really hope the police catch these men soon." She mused. "It's scary to think they are out there with stolen vials of a deadly disease."

"Hey Gretchen, you saw the papers this morning, their faces were all over it. They can't get too far, not after we caught Lawrence and that other sludge. They'll sing in no time over the whole deal. We just have to keep thinking positive."

"Well, you all did the best you could and I really thank you both for that, so does my mother. She wants very much to meet you Mac, she's heard very good things."

"I look forward to meeting Momma too, and I hope very soon."

**-Oo-**

After leaving the car with the garage attendant, Mac escorted the women into the lobby. It was very busy with many fashionistas, designers, and models milling around shooting the breeze and giving each other dazzling, artificial smiles. Mac always loathed this part of his cover–pretending to care what was going on in this world of backstabbing and jealousy over pieces of fabric and makeup. Dani was immediately flocked by the designers and Gretchen took Mac's arm.

"I need you for protection again…you see that one over there? His name is Thomas McGinty, he's a real pro in the field, and I mean, 'the field.' He's been trying to get to me for months."

Mac eyed his rival distastefully. He was a handsome fellow, very tanned with frosted blonde hair and a straight edge smile that could blind.

"_Hmm,_ I've seen him around. I don't know what he thinks he's selling, clothing or toothpaste!"

Gretchen giggled and Thomas strutted over. His expression turned sour when he saw Mac.

"Oh, Gretchen! _My beautiful Gretchen!_ We are going to share a dance tonight. You owe me from last time, I didn't forget." He blustered.

Mac pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to him.

"Mac Harper, Gretchen's date."

Thomas shook it halfheartedly. "Oh…of course… I know who you are. You know, I applied to work with Dani last year and she told me then that she had no need for a Male model, but I would be the first to know. I see she changed her mind." He sneered.

"I guess so." Mac shrugged and grinned. "You must have been busy...didn't i see you on an _Aqua Fresh_ commercial?"

"_No_. But I did do a cologne ad and Aqua Velva."

"Ah, that was it. Good job, buddy. I'm sure you had millions of tv sets up in flames." Mac grinned.

Thomas ignored Mac's stinging praises. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Gretchen for a few tonight …hopefully she and I can extend our time together after this little soiree?" He asked, circling her. "Woah baby, you smell wonderful! Come on Gretchen, Forget all this and let's go to my place and do the things I'll tell everyone we did anyway." He snickered, but with a serious tone.

Mac was about to respond when Gretchen pushed past Thomas.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I'm busy tonight, maybe I can ignore you some other time?"

Mac followed behind her, quietly laughing, but Thomas was relentless. He stopped Gretchen and forcibly pulled her arm. She jerked away a little frightened as her previous ordeal came to her mind. She moved nearer to Mac and grasped his hand.

"Gretchen, baby, why do you have to make things difficult? Am I really that bad?"

"No, you're that worse…get out of our way, please."

Before he could grab her again, Mac stepped in front of him and put a firm grip on his shoulder. Thomas began to sweat, as he felt the pain radiate to his neck and down his arm, however, Mac smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"Tom, Tom…you know it's not nice to _pressure_ a lady to do what she doesn't want to do. Didn't your momma teach you any manners?"

"Hey, Gretchen and I go way back, before you, Mac." He griped, wriggling his upper body.

Mac's eyes narrowed and he pushed harder until Thomas gave a little yelp.

"_Oww!_ Okay, okay…gee! Alright, she's your date, I get it! Somebody around here watches too much _Star Trek_!"

Mac released the stress on his shoulder. "Not really, I just know my Kung Fu…_very well._"

Thomas pretended to wave down some other crowd, making a fast getaway, and covering up his soreness. Gretchen's relief was immense and she kissed Mac's cheek.

"I'm going to like having you around to protect me, these bozos better watch out."

"That's right, or else they'll get _a big Mac_ attack!" Mac made a swift karate stance.

"First we'll have to get you a crown."

"Gretchykins, I think you have the wrong fast food joint."

"Oh, Mackiepoo, that should be a good thing, right?"

The two laughed at their own silliness and found Dani and the girls by the elevator with Henry. Once he greeted everyone, the harried ambassador had to run out for another important dinner meeting. Maddie was with them, looking very shy and lovely in a charming, velvet blue dress and white stockings. When she saw Mac she perked up and ran into his arms. Mac grabbed her and swung her around with a big hug.

"The prettiest gal here…_oh…well,_ next to all my other girls of course!" He joked.

"Thanks! Mac, this place is so big! I bet a king lives here, or a Prince, right? Everything is made of gold!"

Mac chuckled at the awe in her face. _"Nahh,_ its fools gold to me, gold paint, just looks good! Come on sweets, let's go upstairs and grab some grub, it's free!"

"I was wondering if we could eat, I'm getting hungry, Mac."

The elevator came and the group piled in to the top floor of the revolving, 'View Restaurant.' They didn't notice the two characters that had entered into the hotel, covered with scarves and hats. They brushed through the crowds nearly undetected and slipped through the emergency stairwell.

"Damn, Duane! I am not gonna run all the way up to the top of those stairs, I'll have a heart attack!"

"Yeah, you would. Tell you what, I can't wait for these crowded elevators and I don't want to be found out, my picture was more prominent in that paper. These snobs see a bald, black dude they're liable to make trouble. I'll meet you up there by the kitchen area. Hurry up!"

To Miles' amazement, Duane began racing up the stairwells two at a time. Miles calmly left the stairway and he waited almost ten minutes for the next available elevator. He kept checking his watch, anxious that they wouldn't miss the dinner. He had his assignment to find the control room to the restaurant and on Duane's signal, speed it up. He hoped they didn't botch this.

**-Oo-**

Maddie wrinkled her nose at the décor of the restaurant and she tugged Mac's coat.

"This looks like Superman should eat here, not models!"

Mac gazed around the room and laughed loudly. The square tables were surrounded by high back seating with red, yellow and blue cushioning. The rug on the floor was the same midnight blue with red, yellow and white circular patterns.

"You're right kid! Probably the whole Justice League has its annual convention, Oh well, the band's good."

A pretty female trio called 'The Harmony Sisters' were singing bubbly swing songs on the stage to the opposite side of the restaurant. Mac dragged Maddie to the buffet table and they piled their plates high with finger foods, fruits and cheeses and began to eat happily. Gerard Dupree spotted Dani and her group and waltzed over with air kisses and hugs that lingered to long for Mac's taste. When it was his turn, he threw out his hand and shook Gerard's strongly.

"Ya got a real swanky place for this event, Dupree. The food smells great and these finger foods are excellent. Where do we sit?" He asked, munching on the cheddar.

"That's Mac for you!" Dupree gushed. "Always hungry and in a rush to get the party started! Come this way, table one of course, with me…and…_um…"_

He didn't have to finish his sentence as Dani's countenance blazed. "You seated _Veronica Daguerre_ at our table…Gerard, _dahling,_ you know we don't get along!"

Billie crossed her arms and made a gagging face. "I can't stand Veronica either, she really took advantage of Dani throughout the years. It's a good thing Dani is a sweetheart, because _I_ would have pushed her through a wall."

Mac looked over the attractive, middle-aged woman seated at the table. She was powdering her already made-up face. "What's wrong with her, aside from a bad plaster job? I've heard her name a few times, but I was always afraid to ask."

"She's one of the top modeling agents in New York, and _always_ gave Dani a hard time about what she was doing with _her_ models. She's the big reason Dani had stopped doing commercial photography for a while and stopped getting…_male_ models.' Ashley explained wryly.

The group moved forward to the table and Dani seated herself across from Veronica. They greeted one another with phony interest. The others all said hello and sat down as well. Veronica would not take her eyes off Mac. She twirled her diamond necklace, nearly biting off the setting. She adjusted the straps of her red dress to reveal more of her freckled and powdered shoulder.

"Danielle, I have seen the recent _catalog_ work you've been doing and this gentleman in pictures, but where have you been hiding him? He's _absolutely marvelous_ in person. He is the most drop-dead gorgeous model I have ever seen!"

She held out her hand to him, expecting him to kiss it. Mac obliged, tasting the baby soft on his lips from her sleek hands. He smiled sweetly at her from ear to ear.

"Tell me," She slurred seductively, "Do you need an agent to represent you? That's what I do for a living, and I'm the best at my job. Here's my card."

She whipped one from her red purse and placed it in his palm with a lick of her lips. Mac seated himself between Dani and Gretchen and pocketed the card.

"I'm a bit of a…"

Dani kicked his shin and cut him off. Mac grimaced and looked her way with large eyes.

"He's a freelance model…on assignment…from Germany! Aren't you Mac? _Ja?"_

Mac choked and realized he was going to have to play along. He winked at Maddie to keep silent and she smiled, looking at her plate. The models did the same, holding back their laughter.

"Uhh…_uhh_…Ja Dani! Modeling es gut, sehr gut…I mean…how you say?…_wery_ goot."

Veronica curled her mouth disdainfully. She hated dealing with foreigners. "Well Dani, explain. How did you find him? What work did he do before?"

Dani looked at Mac. "You know Mac, work? _Model_ work? Before me?" She enunciated and waved her hands until it became like charades.

"_Ahhh!_ Ja, gut! Ich habe für Sprockets, entworfen!" He beamed. "I love…America! Ich bin gekommen, Spaß zu finden, und Frauen!"

Dani translated for him with her limited knowledge of the language. "He said, he…modeled for the…magazine Sprockets, it's very big in Germany…_and…"_

Dani dropped her fork and both she and Mac dove for it.

"Fun and women! I came to find fun and women!" He said speedily.

"Oh that's a great one to tell her, Mac! Shakespeare! Why don't you just say _'I Come to wive it wealthily in Padua'_ while you're at it, Petruchio!" Dani seethed.

Dani popped up, flicking her hair and wiping the fork on her napkin. "Found it! Oh Mac is such a joker, he said he came for the fun and women!"

Veronica laughed shrilly.

"Oh…how quaint. It must be a pain to translate; too bad that sexy voice is wasted with such a garish accent."

Mac grunted disappointed. He had thought his German accent was pretty decent. He wanted to tell her that her ersatz English one riled his nerves too. He couldn't look at any of the girls, especially Gretchen, or else he would have cracked up laughing and blew it.

"How do you do it, Danielle?" Veronica sighed, unnecessarily reapplying her red lipstick and puckering her lips. Mac watched her keenly, slowly removing the make up in his mind and he did not like what was emerging.

"Mac here is an old pro…" Dani leaned forward with a loud whisper. "Especially because he answers everything with, yes, good! _Err_…isn't that right, Mac?"

Mac pretended to read his menu upside down. _"Ehhh_…oh, Ja! Gut, Dani! _Ja Ja…"_

Veronica batted her eyes at him. "Perhaps Mac and I can have a _gut _day as well. You don't mind sharing, Dani, I know you don't. There's only one language Mac needs to know, and I bet he knows it very well." She flirted nonstop, running her nail across Mac's hand and up his arm. Gerard Dupree sensed the growing tension and clapped his hands.

"Let me greet the last of the guests, and then I'll start with the unveiling! Please, enjoy yourselves! The waiters should be around very shortly, order what you like!"

**-Oo-**

Gretchen stood up to use the restroom; She felt that if she didn't, she would lose it right at the table from all the hilarity. Maddie decided to accompany her, but not until she made sure Mac ordered her anything with chicken. Maddie finished first and decided to poke around the back of the restaurant. She saw the doors to the kitchen swing open and wanted to take a peek inside. It was a madhouse in there, pots and pans banging, flames blazing and chefs grumbling and shouting at one another as they passed along trays of delicious meals to the harried waiters.

Maddie slipped inside unnoticed and her mouth watered as she followed the aroma to the long stove where pots bubbled and hissed with the soup selections. A tall man was standing there crouched over a wheeled tray with the number 'one' upon it. Her mouth opened surprised and she ducked inside a metal cabinet that held flour and other baking goods. The man looked behind him, making sure no one saw what he was about to do next.

Maddie put her fist to her mouth. It was the man from the park, the bad man who tried to kill Gretchen and killed her mother and the others. She noticed the tray move right where the cabinet door was and stop. He was talking to the waiter, reminding him to make sure it went to the right table. Without hesitation, Maddie crawled from her spot and underneath the white tablecloth, curling herself up. The waiter moved the cart along quickly and came to stop by their table. Maddie rolled out and pulled Mac's pant leg. Mac bent down startled.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't realize it was _that_ boring. What's going on?"

"Mac! _The soup!_ Don't let them eat it, I saw…I saw Duane in the kitchen…he put poison in the bowls! I saw him!" She said near tears.

Mac sat up straight and slammed the table, startling half the room. He peered at his bowl and called out loudly.

"_Waiter!_ There's a roach in my soup! It must have been in the pot! Don't eat the soup!"

Dani dropped her spoon, as did the other girls, and almost everybody else. Maddie crawled around underneath the table telling the models not to eat it. They all pushed their bowls far away. Dani jumped up abruptly and ran out of the restaurant to call Henry. However, Veronica had nearly placed it to her lips. Mac had to think quickly; he kneed the table and the candles knocked over, one of the flames caught her dress and she leaped in horror, fanning herself. Mac grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and threw it over her.

"_Ahhhh!_ You German nincompoop! How dare you do that to me! This was a five hundred dollar dress and it's ruined!"

"_Es tut mir Leid,_ Veronica! _Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, es zu reinigen!" _Mac babbled, and proceeded to wipe down her dress with the cloth he grabbed from the passing waiter's arm.

The waiter got confused and tripped, sending his cart with flambé crashing toward the stage. The singers ran for cover and food splattered everywhere, the flames leaped onto Dupree's elaborate 'Splendor and Beyond' display. A quick thinking designer sprayed it with the fire extinguisher. The entire room was in stunned silence and Dupree grabbed at his white hair. He flung his beret, hot with anger.

"_HARPER!"_

**-Oo-**

Miles had a rough time getting both security guards knocked out, but the chloroform he used was potent. He peered at the control board carefully, until he found one labeled, 'rotation.' Duane was taking too long.

"This aught to speed things up a bit!" He laughed, and turned it completely counterclockwise. Miles felt the room lurch, and he knew it worked. He ran from the control room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Duane stumbled from the kitchen, trying to avoid the crashing utensils as the rotation picked up speed.

"That idiot! He didn't wait for my signal!"

He ran from the room and out into the hallway, the restaurant was in a complete uproar and he heard chairs and tables go flying. People were rolling around on the floor or staggering to grab hold of something solid. Duane ran into Dani, who was trying to make her way back inside. She glanced into his face and realized who he was. Duane pushed her down and continued running for the stairway.

"No! Stop! Mac! _Get him!"_ She screamed loudly.

Gretchen was returning from powder room. She was stopped by a former modeling partner and had gotten caught in a lengthy conversation. She turned the corner and saw Dani on the floor screaming for Mac. Duane was running straight toward her. Gretchen kicked off her heels, she flung one directly at his head and it hit him, only slowing him down momentarily. She ran into him with fists pounding.

"Stay where you are! You're not going anywhere, murderer!"

Duane gripped her neck. "You again, Prettygirl? I'm sick of dealing with you!" He started to squeeze tightly and lifted her from the ground.

Mac skidded out of the restaurant covered in food; everyone else was dashing to the stairwell exit, after an evacuation was demanded. He saw Gretchen struggling for her life. Mac shouted in rage and pulled his automatic, shooting him in the leg. Duane fell backwards, dropping his hold on her and he clutched the wound.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

Mac approached with the gun aimed at him. "How about I hit the other kneecap? _Huh?_ I'll make it so you never walk again, you murdering freak. I'd really like to get you between the eyes!"

Dani stumbled to her feet and tended to Gretchen, who was grasping her neck and choking. The elevators opened and the police rushed inside with Henry. They grabbed Duane off the floor.

"There he is! The homeless killer!"

Duane was read his rights, and handcuffed promptly. The Restaurant stopped its deadly revolutions when an officer broke into the control room and shut it down.

"Wait…_wait_…where's the other one? He has to be here!" Gretchen rasped. "He has a partner!"

Suddenly, Mac heard a terrified scream from inside the Restaurant and his heart jumped. It was Maddie. Mac raced into the destroyed room and saw Miles; he had smashed out one of the large windows and was holding Maddie over it, ready to drop her.

"I _swear…_ you come any closer and I'll let her go!" He shouted manically.

Mac held out his hands to keep the police at bay. He tried to speak calmly to him.

"Miles…it's over, Miles, Duane was caught. Look…we know…we know who the real murderer is, okay? It was Duane, you were just a partner, right?"

Miles became attentive and smiled madly. "Yeah! _Yeah!_ I was just a partner; I didn't do what he did! He's the one who planned everything, I just helped, and I never actually killed anyone! He did it all!"

Maddie couldn't do much more but cry and she tried not to look down. Her feet were nearly dangling off the windowsill, and Miles had both arms wrapped carelessly around her. If he let go, she would fall. She turned her head to look at Mac, her wails came out uncontrollably.

"Shut up! _Shut up!"_ Miles shook her and she bit down her lip until it bled. The frigid air whipped in her face. She heard Mac's soothing voice from across the room.

"_Maddie! _Maddie don't cry, little girl. I'm here. I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

Mac's own voice cracked with emotion, and he prayed he could keep his promise. He continued his reasoning.

"Miles, you're right! But…_but_…If you _do _what you plan to do now then you _will _be a murderer and it will all be your fault. So what if Duane killed a _hundred_ homeless people? You…you killed a _child_! An innocent little girl." He blurted out desperately. "No jury in the world is gonna find you innocent, you know that Miles…_please_…just give her to me."

Every time Miles had his back turned to them, Mac moved in closer, until he was within arm's reach. He was just about to snatch Maddie, when Miles made a fatal mistake; he let go. The nearest officer pulled his gun with haste and shot him, the bullet pierced Miles between the shoulder blades and he slumped forward.

"_NO! _Maddie!"

The next few seconds were crucial for Mac. He lunged for Maddie and Miles continued his death plunge out the large window. When Miles let go of her she had just enough foothold to keep her on the ledge, but she slipped on the icy sill. Mac threw himself forward and clutched her arms. He was halfway hanging out the window, about ready to slip himself. The cops ran to his aid and helped him up with her.

"Mac! I'm so scared! I was gonna fall! Mac! Don't let them hurt me anymore! Don't let them get me!" She screeched in fright.

Mac slid to his knees and embraced her tightly. He kissed her head, and rocked her trembling, little body gently. "I have you Maddie, I have you! I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you._ Shh…. Shh…. _it's okay sweetheart…everything's going to be okay."

Dani and the models ran inside and she heard a low moan from underneath a dinner table. A black crop of sprayed hair, followed by a pallid face smeared with makeup popped out. It was Veronica, and she was barely coherent as she looked at them all peculiarly.

"What's…._what…._ What the hell is going on? I thought…I thought…he was a German!" She raised one finger, and then quickly fainted.


	11. My one

**Chapter 11: My one**

_February 17th 1984_

_Dear Mac,_

_Maddie and I are doing great down here in good old Nevada._ (That's said with a looong 'A' not like you say it..'Nevahhduh!)_ You would think she's been born and raised here. I'm so surprised that Dani allowed me a __two__-month extension, but I really needed it. New York is kind of scaring me now when I think about it too much, but I will be back! I have bills to pay. I also owe the chiropractor after you made me push that old Chevy_ _of yours on the BQE on our last date. That ain't happening again pal!_

_I've finally mustered the courage to read my father's diaries. I still can't come to terms with why he left, though his reasons are much more clearer. He really was deteriorating mentally and it would have caused major stress on my mother and all of us. I suppose he felt he did the right thing. I can't bring myself to tell my mother that he had been injected with the virus on top of being beaten to death. It would break her heart even more. I had a harsh few nights of crying over him and my tears have kind of run dry. I know that sounds terribly cruel, but it's the truth. Richard Forsythe chose to make himself a stranger to us for almost twenty years. You can only cry so much for strangers, right?_

_Mama is sure keeping us busy with all the chores. The poor woman really let the house go and my lazy brothers just ran off to college and didn't help fix it. We've been painting rooms, fences, reupholstering furniture, putting down carpets, fixing shingles, you name it, and we are doing it. Get those tight buns down here! Seriously, I find it all therapeutic and you know we all need therapy with the drama that goes on with your Cover Ups!_

_My mom was in love with Maddie as soon as she came off the plane, you'd think she was her own granddaughter…oops...I mean daughter…mama isn't that old! At first it was hard adjusting for Maddie, she cried every night for 'home' and her mother and friends. She even cried for you. I honestly don't think she's ever seen so much sunshine at one time. She still has that peculiar little habit of hoarding food in her pockets, even though she has plenty. She also still collects the little bits and pieces she finds and hides them in her drawers. Threads, coins, buttons, anything she can get her fingers on. A few nights I had to wake her up, when I found her asleep in the closets, the poor little thing._

_She talks about you everyday, I'm getting jealous! She said I could be V.P of your fan club! That's an honor I gladly accept. Yes, we talk about that a lot and have big laughs at your expense, sorry, but we just can't help it. I'm training her to see behind the tinsel if you know what I mean. There's a nice big food court only two miles from the ranch and they have a Denny's and a Popeye's! Woo hoo! Every time we go out for a two for one grand slam breakfast or chicken basket, we think of you._

_I got your last two letters, next time make sure Dani's stationary is right side up, okay? I know the busy life you lead and all, but come on! How are the photo shoots faring without me? Are they impossibly dreary? Ha, kidding. Billie's a real camera queen, but don't let Ashley fool you, and Lisa has some tricks up her sleeve as well. I miss my girls. We're Mackie's Angels and Rick is Bosley. But I told you all this on the phone. I love hearing your voice right before I go to sleep at night and I wish you were right there with me…...…oh, where was I?….got lost in deep thought for a minute!_

_Yes, to answer your last question, I'm still having a few nightmares, but not so often. It's all fading now. Dani told me the schedule has been hectic, another issue of 'Splendor and Beyond?' That's amazing! I thought for sure Dupree was going to run us all out of town. I feel so badly that I'm not involved in this one, a classic forties theme! I saw some of the rushes and you are smokin' hot as always. I love the side swept, tuxedo look on you, even if it is a rental! You really need to invest in two. One white, one black.  
_

_Well, I don't want to drag this letter out forever. We have work to do here. My mom is throwing a big dinner this Sunday with some of our old town friends. Help! Stanley Larson is still single and on the prowl, he's wanted to marry me since grade school. Don't worry; he's not a creep like Tom, so you wouldn't have to give him the Vulcan pinch. However, everyone has a million and one questions about my modeling, it's fun, but frustrating. You think I lived on Walton's mountain or came from The Beverly Hillbilly's town! Some of my girlfriends are dying to meet you too. No sah! I'm not letting them near you if you ever come here, especially that Cindy Fisher. She'd only want to be with you because you're famous… and then she'd run for the guy with the Camaro._

_I love you, Mac, more than you may know it, please take care of yourself and don't get hurt or in any sticky situations…. remember the Lenox photo shoots and that large can of Crisco he had used. He said it reflected better than body oils? Gimme a break! I remember you were so afraid to take a hot shower afterward because you thought you would sauté! I honestly hated that 'tan in a can' look he gave you…and that choppy hair cut. Plain brown hair is just not your color. Never again, or else I'll have to save you from his Easybake oven you mancake, you! _

_By the way smart guy, I got your little care package with Pops' red pumps! I told you I'm a six! You're so FRESH! After I shined those bad boys up I gave them to Cindy, she LOVED them! Heheheh...I told her they came from a very special modeling shoot…and were your favorite shoes!_

_Okay, enough of my corny jokes, you know me, Queen Cornipica of Rome! And you, my darling, are General Cornwallis. Write me soon, or call! Maddie is getting antsy to hear from you too. The weather has been pretty cold; we could be expecting a major snowfall soon. Mama says hello and wishes you all the best._

_Love always and forever,_

_Gretchen_

**-Oo-**

Mac wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and folded the stationary back into his denim shirt pocket. This was his fifth time reading the letter. When she mailed him another one the week before, it came with a care packet. She included a box of Kermit the frog stationery along with pre-printed and pre-posted envelopes, so he would never have an excuse to forget to write. Dani had a huge laugh out of that and promptly hid her own stationery. Gretchen said he would get the joke about that, and he did. In every photo shoot they took she noted there was always one image where he looked like he swallowed a fly. With each letter, phone call and joke, Mac loved Gretchen more and more.

The car service stopped at a red mailbox that looked freshly painted, with 'Forsythe' scrawled across the side in white. He gave him the fare and climbed out with his large duffel bag. He took a moment to inhale the brisk air and gaze at the clear, blue skies and mountain terrains in the distance. He looked ahead and saw a few houses dotting a large landscape with cattle and horse ranches all around. This was a beautiful place. He walked quickly; the wind was starting to nip at him. He came to the hunter green and white porch and rang the bell.

When no one answered after the third ring, Mac sighed and took a seat on the porch swing. He decided to close his eyes just for a few minutes.

Gretchen pulled up to the mailbox with the car and Maddie clamored out, rushing to get the mail and get back to the house. Tonight they were going to make brownies with caramel and chocolate chips for the dinner party. She couldn't wait to learn. She started opening the mailbox when she suddenly gasped and ran to the car.

"Gretchen! _Look!_ There's a man on the porch! Who is it? I'm scared."

Gretchen came out and peered at him. His head was down and covered with a hat and he was bundled in a wool-denim coat.

"Maddie, I want you to wait here for me okay, I'll be right back."

"But Gretchen! What if he's…"

"Don't worry, Maddie, I got this."

Gretchen pulled out her brother's wooden baseball bat from the trunk and kept it on her side. She walked toward the porch rapidly, building into a run. When she came to the steps she screamed in surprise. She knew those legs looked very familiar, but it was the boots that did it.

Mac's head flew up and he swung backward, smashing into the wall and falling off the swing. He got up hastily and dusted his jeans. Gretchen dropped the bat and jumped into his arms, kissing him. Mac returned them, and slowly lowered her down to her feet, keeping her in a warm embrace.

"Mac, I can't believe you came here! I'm so happy now, I can scream!"

"_Oooh,_ you already did Gretch, loud and clear." He pulled at his ears for effect.

Gretchen was overcome with emotion and seized him again, kissing him even longer, until she remembered she was outside and Maddie was watching. She pulled away from him unwillingly and he smiled at her.

"Gretchen, you look fantastic, so…alive and…"

"Pink and ruddy! I think I gained ten pounds! This wind is awful on my skin, but I love it. Come on, I left Maddie alone and she's getting worried."

She and Mac ran toward the car and Maddie ran to them. Mac lifted her high in the air and kissed her cheek.

"How's my Madison! I really missed you too!"

"Mac! _Wow!_ You came! Gretchen said you would sometime! How long are you staying? I'm making special brownies tonight and you have to try them!"

"You know I will!"

Maddie grabbed her bag from the car and ran to the house excitably. Gretchen walked around to the car and she and Mac got in. Mac pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately.

"Gretchen…I couldn't stay away…you knew I would come, didn't you?"

"I was starting to think you weren't getting my hints…" She sighed as he ran his hands through her hair. She had to start the car and get it parked to put away all the groceries. "You came just in time to help us unpack too!"

"Hey, I'm on my vacation here, I get two weeks, provided there are no…_emergencies."_

"Wow, Dani is so generous to you."

"Yeah, she is, but she's also a firm believer in true love and didn't want to stand in its way. I came because I love you Gretchen. I'm sorry, I feel like you're the one who says it more than I do, but I feel it too. I love you, _more than you know_…don't make me croon the song, because I will."

"Oh I'm sure you will, our piano is all tuned up, I wouldn't mind a serenade."

"And don't forget our moon dance."

"I can't…. The moon looks huge out here, it will be a spectacular show." She cast a glance at the barn house. "You might want to stay in there for it."

Mac came out and put his arm around her and laughed. "Calling me an animal? Ya know what? You and I make quite a team."

"That we do. Two models caught in a web of high fashion and intrigue, seems unreal to me sometimes."

"Me too, but it's our life and I want to make the best of it with you."

Gretchen's eyes moistened and she eyed him gently. "Do you really mean that, Mac?"

Mac searched her face keenly for a moment and he answered in a loving whisper.

"Yes I do, this is not Mac Harper on a cover; this is me really telling you now. Gretchen, you're my one, no matter what happens, you're my one."

**The End.**


End file.
